Guess we still had some fights to come
by Blood Masks
Summary: Sequel to "The Real Battles..." Wolfram and Yuuri were finally happy, disaster strikes because they can't provide an heir to the throne. Why is Shinou smirking so evilly and why is Murata so pale? what the * is the Sennyo tribe? Read and find out. ON HIATUS
1. Peaceful days

Disclaimer: I think by now we all know I don't own KKM or any of its characters, right?

Here is the first chapter of the sequel of my story _The real battles are those fought on the inside_, and it took me a while to post it since I actually wrote the third chapter first and I didn't knew how to go back and start it. Besides, I had a hard time deciding on the rating, I kept the prequel T, but in order to make this story work, I need to heat things up a bit, although it came out more fluff than heat but whatever.

This time it is going to be a Humor fic! well not the entire thing, Angst just goes too well with this couple but as you read on you'll know what I mean. I'm just gonna leave the categories as Romance/General since putting Angst/Humor or Hurt/Comfort/Humor sounds way to irrational to me.

Also I think this story is going to be a lot longer than the last one, so I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy it!

Warning: this is rated **M **for a reason, don't like it don't read it :)

Don't forget to R&R and read the [A/N] at the bottom, just the first, the second you can ignore.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Peaceful days<strong>

Inside of the royal chamber the singing of morning birds could be heard by a half sleeping Yuuri who's eyes were starting to open at the contact with the rays of sunlight that slipped trough the curtains. By his side lay his prince consort still sleeping soundly. He caressed a pale cheek and ran his fingers through some blond locks with a smile on his face. "Wolfram" he whispered trying to wake him up gently, but the blond wasn't ready to do such thing yet, so he snuggled next to Yuuri resting his head on his chest and grabbing him by the waist, determined to sleep a few more minutes before embracing the day.

Yuuri chuckled to himself and held Wolfram too, while he tried to remember their schedule for the day. It was Sunday and there wasn't much to do, probably nobody would come barging trough their door for at least a couple of hours. After lunch the story was different though, after going through and endless pile of paperwork, they had to go to Shinou's Temple to finalise the arrangements for next day's ceremony. Thinking about that he let his mind wander, remembering another ceremony, held almost nine years ago, one he held very dear on his heart.

_Everybody was already gathered on Shinou's temple, that had actually had to be modified a little, to give room to the large number of members of the Shin Makoku alliance and friends mostly, that Yuuri had made over the years. They all wanted to be present, celebrating this moment on the Maou's life. Looking at the room as it was, no one could have guessed this was the room that usually would only store the three remaining forbidden boxes, the whole sight was actually quite beautiful. Standing at the front was Ulrike and Murata facing the crowd, both dresses with white and purple ceremonial tunics; at their right stood Conrad and Gwendal who were wearing their best formal uniforms, and at the left was Shori, dressed with a black formal suit that was a mix of a military uniform and a Japanise school one, he never understood the obsession Shin Makoku seemed to have with high school uniforms._

Yuuri laughed softly at that last memory disturbing the blond on his arms. Still half asleep, which in the case of the prince consort meant he could probably not fully wake up in hours, he made a little annoyance noise and buried his face on Yuuri's chest with a smile.

_The last one standing at the front was Yuuri, he was dressed in a way that would have made Shinou proud, he really looked like a king is supposed to, although Yuuri knew the former king must have been somewhere around there watching the ceremony somehow. He was wearing mostly black, boots, pants and jacket were jet black at the except of some details of silver and a long burgundy cape that rested in only his left shoulder held in place by a big silver brooch with his coat of arms on it, the most important detail on his outfit was the crown he was wearing, the Original Crown, that had been worn for Shinou himself when he had reign, a beautiful and more simple crown that what Yuuri had imagined, not so tall, made of gold and silver and adorned with red and green gemstones. _

_Yuuri could feel his heart pounding against his chest when the doors started to open almost painfully slow. After adjusting his eyes to the light he could see two people standing at the doorway. One of them was Lady Cheri who, in consideration and after the begging of his youngest son, was wearing a light blue dress far less revealing that anyone would have expected but beautiful all the same. Next to her stood Wolfram, Yuuri's breath was taken away by the sight in front of him, and so was everyone else's in the room, judging by the general gasp of the crowd. Wolfram was as beautiful as always, the two emerald green eyes glowing and the golden locks dancing beautifully to a small breeze from behind them, his cherry lips forming a soft smile. He was wearing a long, knee high, tight jacket with a high mandarin collar and buttons on the side with tight sleeves up to his elbow that then widened ending in a point that touched the tips of Wolfram middle fingers; trousers and boots, the whole ensemble of a beautiful ivory color, the jacket with a soft design of a dragon in black, the Maou's color and beast._

Yuuri looked at Wolfram listening carefully to his calm breathing, stopping his eyes in every little detail of the blond's face, he felt so lucky knowing this beauty was all his, still wondering how it took him so long to accept something that would bring him so much joy, how could he ever have hurt this amazing person by his side, making him hopelessly wait for so many years and how he knew he could never imagine life without him.

_As Wolfram walked down the aisle, Yuuri's heart felt like it was coming out of his chest, he was still a bit nervous, but when Wolfram took the hand he offered to him to help him up the little platform they had to stand in, he felt his fear fading, as an overwhelming happiness took its place. "In the presense of the Great One, Shinou Heika, we gather today to celebrate the union of His Majesty, the 27th Maou of our nation, Shin Makoku, and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." you could hear the joy in Ulrike's voice, although she was suppose to stay serious. After a small pause looking at them she smiled and continued._

"_Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, do you wish to take Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld as you spouse, to love, cherish and honor him as your prince consort, to reign this country by your side from this day on?" Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand and answered looking into emerald eyes "I do". "Wolfram von Bielefeld, do you wish to take His Highness Yuuri Shibuya as your spouse, to love, cherish and honor him, to protect him above all others, from this day on?" small tears of happiness began to form on Wofram's eyes "I do". Ulrike grabbed a big crystal glass decorated with gold and filled with water that Wolfram and Yuuri took with one hand each, not letting go of each other's hand. They drank at the same time from it, quite gracefully after having rehearsal that part of the ceremony a lot, not breaking the contact of their eyes as the water began to shine in a golden light symbolizing the acceptance of the union by the Original King._

_Shori and Corad walked forward, holding something on their hands. Murata started talking to the crowd in a solemn but happy voice, while they delivered said something to their respective little brothers. "The rings, on Earth's tradition, represent the union of two loving souls. As the ring which has no beginning and no ending, may your union be eternal and never broken by any force of this or another world" They slipped the silver rings into each other's fingers and smiled. Yuuri looked around noticing his and Wolfram's mothers sobbing in happiness, then he had to force himself to let go of Wolfram's hand for the next part of the ceremony, he took one step back. _

_Wolfram faced the crowd and knelt down on one knee "Wolfram von Bielefeld, do you vow your eternal loyalty to this country, its king and its people on this day and swear to protect their best interest, at the cost of even your life?" Ulrike asked, giving a step forward and standing right behind the blond "I do". Murata reached for something behind him and then approached the priestess handing her a diadem, smaller than Yuuri's crown but equally beautiful, made completely out of silver and white gold and decorated with emeralds that accentuated the green eyes of the blond. Ulrike placed the diadem in Wolfram's head and stepped away while he stood up. Yuuri held his hand one more time and they both faced the crowd. Murata spoke up "Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you: Yuuri Shibuya 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and his husband, the Prince Consort, Wolfram von Bielefeld" as the crowd cheered he added in a low and playful voice "You can kiss your husband, Shibuya" And so he did, holding his now husband by the waist with one hand and grabbing his chin with the other, he placed a loving kiss on those cherry lips._

"What are you daydreaming about with that goofy smile?" a tender scolding voice snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts to find a fully awake Wolfram on his arms looking at him with a smile. "I was just remembering our wedding" he said, holding Wolfram closer and placing a kiss on his lips before adding "Good morning". The blond blushed a little out of pure happiness, knowing his husband was smiling because he was thinking of them. "Good morning wimp" he answered. Yuuri smiled as he stood from the bed wondering for the hundredth time when was it exactly that wimp became a pet name instead of an insult, although he didn't mind it really, in fact he actually loved it, if was just so like Wolfram.

"There's really not much to do until after lunch, how about we take a long bath?" Yuuri asked standing in front of the full body mirror. He took a glance at himself, it had been almost twenty years since he came to Shin Makoku for the first time and he had hardly change as much as he had expected, he looked around three or four years older, which wasn't that small difference either, he just didn't see it like the rest of the people around him, the change was so slow it's not surprising that he didn't. He was about Conrart's height now, his back was wider and his muscles had been toughened by training over the years, his hair was a little longer too, although he would probably cut it soon, it bothered him when his bangs would fall in front of his eyes, that were now a bit less round, still preserving that innocence which characterized him in them, though.

"That'd be great, but how much time do we have until somebody comes barging in here?" Wolfram answered walking towards Yuuri, hugging him from behind and looking at him through the mirror. He was about four inches shorter than Yuuri and also looked just a few years older than eighteen years ago. It still amazed Yuuri how, if you did the math correctly between mazoku and human years, Wolfram was supposed to be just about two years older than him when they first meet, so they would now be either eighteen and a half and twenty in human years or ninety three and a hundred in mazoku years, if they had shared the same aging rhythm all their lives. Although Wolfram really hadn't changed much, he was taller and about an inch more broad back, amazingly enough for Yuuri, somehow he maintained his slender figure even being the strong soldier that he was, also his fine features remained, longer and even more beautiful, as well as his big green eyes and delicate lips.

"Today is sunday Wolf, we have the morning all to ourselves" Yuuri said turning around and facing his husband with a grin. "Oh, then let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Wolfram answered taking Yuuri's hand and heading towards their private bathroom with a lusty smile on his face that assured Yuuri he was going to have quite a pleasant time that morning.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

On the temple the priestesses ran from one side to the other making the appropriate cleaning for the next day. A particular green haired one ran behind the Sage who was rushing though the hall, "But Geika, we need you to help us carry some heavy stuff out of the way so we can prepare the nursery, it may rain tomorrow so we can't let the babies's cribs on the halls!" she said with a demanding tone "I..." he started talking but was cut short by the request from another priestess "Geika, can you help us, we can't reach the blankets on the top shelves" He internally damned the day he grew taller than those women, and when he was about to be requested by a third girl he said in a rush "I'm sorry but I need to prepare to receive the Maou who will be arriving shortly" "But Geika...!" the three girls whined while he entered the room closing the doors behind him.

He rested his back on the door sighing, a drop of sweat running down his cheek. "I see they keep you pretty occupied" Shinou said mockingly stepping out of the shadow and sitting in The End of the Wind. "You could help, you know?" Murata replied walking to sit next to him. "I'm _the_ Shinou Heika, they would never ask me to, although sometimes I can feel Ulrike staring at me thinking I do nothing around here" they laughed now sitting back to back. Shinou rested his head on the back of the Sage's. "You are as tall as you were then" he said smiling to himself. "Now you're gonna ask me to grow my hair like then too?" Murata replied with a mocking tone hiding his discomfort at that comment. "No, I like you better this way" Murata turned to find Shinou looking back at him, he could feel his breath on his mouth, slowly the space between them was reduced to less than an inch... when they were suddenly interrupted by a cough.

"Hate to interrupt..." On the doorway stood Yuuri who tried to contain a chuckle, with a slightly blushed Wolfram next to him. Why the hell didn't this old doors shriek when they opened. Murata stood up in a jump and laughed nervously putting a hand behind his head. "Shibuya, you're not interrupting anything" he said hiding his embarrasment. "You sure? 'cause we can always come back in about... forty five minutes?" he said raising an eyebrow and grinning, enjoying this opportunity to mock his friend. "Shibuya..." Murata said in a threatening voice. "That would not be so bad" Shinou said with a smirk, increasing Wolfram's blush, which the blond had to look away to hide. Murata gave a killer look to Shinou and cleared his throat.

"Come on Shibuya, Wolfram" he said stepping out of the room and signaling them to follow him. They reached the water fountain in the center of the temple and Murata sat on the corner sighing and mumbling something about how it's not fair how you can't kill a dead man. "Ge... Murata, exactly why are we here?" Wolfram asked, at some point they had started calling each other by their names but old habits are difficult to change, well actually for Murata it was his last name, but no one called the Sage Ken, with the only exception of Shinou, which had been pretty clear to Wolfram and Yuuri since that night they overheard the couple. _For a dead man he sure has a lot of energy,_ was all they commented on the subject before walking away, blushing.

"Well, as you can see it'll probably rain tonight, and maybe tomorrow too, so we have to change the plans for the newborn's ceremony" the three of them looked up to the sky that was covered by dark clouds. "Yeah I thought so too, it's weird though, it never rains in this season" Yuuri said taking a hand to his hip. "Could it possibly be a bad omen? I heard the number of newborns is abnormally large this year" Wolfram replied with a concern expression. "You're starting to sound like Günter, Wolf... Although I have hear a lot of _engiwarou_(1) lately" Yuuri said starting to get concerned too. Murata looked down and hid his eyes with his glasses, thinking that his friends might just be right, but he wasn't quite sure just yet, so it was better not to alarm them. "I think It's probably just a coincidence, why don't we... Crap! let's get inside" the Sage said when it suddenly started to pour down with rain.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Heika!... you are soaking wet" said Doria, coming out of the kitchen, Wolfram just **could not** get used to been called Heika, but at least he had stopped looking around for Yuuri whenever he was addressed to in that way, believing they were talking to his husband. "Yeah we just came back from Shinou's temple and the sky seems to be falling down on us" he said and continued walking, then he remembered something and turned around saying "Yuuri and I will be eating in our room tonight" the girl bowed and excused herself.

When Wolfram got to their room he found that Yuuri was already there half naked, struggling to get out of the soaked trousers that had stuck to his body. "Want any help?" he said approaching him with a chuckle. "You are still such a wimp" he giggled when Yuuri fell on his rear, still unable to get out of the wet clothing. "Just shut up and help me".

After helping Yuuri, Wolfram also undressed and was handed a towel by his husband who was drying himself up too. Wolfram quickly ran to Yuuri's dresser and took out the king's black silk pajamas. "We still have to eat dinner, Wolf" the Maou said noticing what his husband was doing. "I told the maids we would be eating dinner here" he answered smiling and tossing the clothing to Yuuri. "So, do I get to pick what you will wear too?" Yuuri stood up without waiting for an answer and walked to Wolfram's dresser looking for something pretty specific he had had in mind for a while now. After a few moments he found it and grinned to himself before turning around and handing Wolfram the folded clothing. "This is... I haven't worn this since..." "Our wedding night" he was cut short by a smiling Yuuri.

It was a long ivory nightgown that let Wolfram's shoulders at sight, tight under the bust with a black lace, with long bell sleeves and a cut on one side right up to Wolfram's mid thigh. Wolfram walked into the bathroom holding the nightgown and came out with a long bathrobe on, to find the food had already been brought in and the maids were excusing themselves, he thanked the Great One for having come out with the robe, no one other that Yuuri was to see that specific nightgown.

Wolfram sat in front of the king and they began eating. Wolfram felt somehow strange, maybe he was reading too much into things but he could have sworn to have seen Murata look at them with a worried expression when they were riding away of the temple. He tried to forget about it and make small talk "So, are you ready for the ceremony tomorrow? I know brother will be ecstatic will all the cute babies" Yuuri looked at him studying his face "Is something bothering you?" when the hell did he learn to read him so well "I just... It's nothing... I just have a bad feeling"

Yuuri had learned over the years that his husband had two kinds of bad feelings: there was the unjustified jealousy kind, that not even Wolfram would take seriously anymore, and there was this kind. He used to have them when Greta was little before she would get sick, they had saved Yuuri from getting himself killed a couple of times too, the last time they had appeared on, was when they almost got into war with Dai Shimaron, before it was unified by Sara. Therefore, knowing all that, Yuuri got reasonably worried, but since there seemed to be no urgent reason for alarming, he concentrated on making his husband feel better.

Once they finished eating and the maids took away the dishes, they were left alone and Yuuri instructed he didn't wanted to be disturbed that night at least someone died or the world was somehow coming to an end. "So, are you gonna let me see you now?" Yuuri said sitting on the bed and grabbing Wolfram by the waist to make him stand in front of him. Wolfram blushed slightly and began removing the robe. His movements were painfully slow, mostly because of embarrassment, but for Yuuri it made the whole thing even more arousing. He looked down and to the side letting Yuuri see the blush on his left cheek perfectly and catch a peek at the glow on his eyes, he loved the way his husband kept blushing even after all those years. First he undid the knot of the robe's lace and removed it completely letting it on the bed, then he slowly opened the robe, just letting his bare shoulders at sight at first, to then let it slide through his body slowly.

Yuuri took a minute to admire the view, the nightgown suited Wolfram perfectly, which made him think probably lady Cheri had had it modified when Wolfram grew a little taller, he thanked the woman in his thoughts. Wolfram's blush matched perfectly with the ivory color, his thin fingers peered through the long sleeves, the cut in the side gave Yuuri a peek of paradise, the exposed shoulders and collar bones made him shiver in longing for a bite of that silky skin, he placed a hand on Wolfram's waist and felt the soft fabric like it was melting on his fingers and then stopped to look at the black lace. According to what had been told to him by lady Cheri on their wedding day, the lace was there because of him, it was the sign of Wolfram becoming **his** on the wedding night. He smiled at that thought, never before falling for Wolfram did Yuuri knew he was a possessive person, but he loved the feeling of the blond being completely his and no one else's.

"I love how you look with that color" Yuuri said in a seductive voice as he stood up to kiss his husband, first only a teasing peek, then he ran his lower lip though Wolfram's lips making him open his mouth to invade it with his tongue. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and deepened the kiss, tonight he wasn't going to fight for dominance, he was going to let Yuuri do with him as he pleased, like he had wished that night eight years ago. As their contact heated Wolfram let out a soft moan into Yuuri's mouth. He grabbed the blond and lifted him, Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist as he started to kiss and lick his neck.

Yuuri was biting the blond's earlobe making him pant in expectation, he could feel the hot, uneven breathing on his ear and neck, sending electric waves through his body and to his groin. Yuuri turned around and slowly placed Wolfram on the bed, climbing next to him. He began caressing Wolfram's leg entering through the cut on the nightgown, running the tips of his fingers through the inside of the blond thigh while placing butterfly kisses on his neck and collar bones. Then he lifted the lower part of the nightgown up to Wolfram's mid thighs and lowered the upper part exposing the rosy nipples of his husband to then put one knee between his legs.

Yuuri pressed his body against Wolfram's and began kissing and licking on his neck and chest, rubbing their erections together through the thin clothes as he moved. Wolfram quickly unbuttoned Yuuri's shirt and threw it away in a single movement, then he lifted himself and began kissing Yuuri's bare chest. For a moment, their eyes met in a loving glance.

It had been a while since the last time both of them had the time and energy to do something like this. Running a country was not an easy job, and it didn't really gave them the time to enjoy their honeymoon period as much as they would've liked to.

The way they made love now was different than at the beginning. There was no desperation in their touch, but that didn't meant there was any less heat. Yuuri put Wolfram back down on the bed and stripped him of his clothes. Then he started to run his fingertips across the whole extent of Wolfram's body. His neck, his chest, his stomach, his hips, his thighs. Wolfram shivered at the contact, smiling and enjoying every bit of it

Yuuri rested half of his weight on top of his husband and kissed him, slowly but with passion, he lifted one of Wolfram's legs making him bend it and giving him access to his entry. He extended one hand to the side, not breaking the kiss, he opened the nightstand drawer and took out a vial of lubricant. He put some of the liquid on his fingers and he started to bite softly into Wolfram's neck, letting his tongue tickle the skin. Wolfram's breathing had slowly became panting, then he felt the first finger entering him.

Wolfram arched his back enjoying the intruding finger that thrusted into his sweet spot immediately after entering him. Yuuri leaned down to give his husband a kiss, this time a needy, demanding one. Wolfram responded to the kiss with the same intensity as the second finger entered him slowly. He let out a groan that echoed in Yuuri's throat.

Not long after three fingers were stretching Wolfram's entry with ease. Wolfram was softly moaning with pleasure very close to Yuuri's ear, which made him want to take his husband even more eagerly. Yuuri took out his fingers with a slight whimper from Wolfram. He took out his pants and placed himself on top of Wolfram, between his shivering legs..

Yuuri accommodated himself at Wolfram's entrance and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. He rested his foreheads together, raven and golden locks mixing and he looked deeply into his husband's eyes, he felt so lucky. Yuuri moved so that his lips were barely touching Wolfram's earlobe and then he whispered "I love you, Wolf" with a husky voice while he entered Wolfram entirely with a single thrust.

The pleasure of Yuuri's body and words made Wolfram almost scream in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pushed him closer to steal a kiss from him. Their rhythm was slow but firm, each thrust pushing Wolfram further into ecstasy and extracting loud moans that were not being held back any more.

Yuuri could feel those beautiful emerald eyes filled with desire and pleasure fixed on him, Wolfram's thin fingers were running across his back and his sides and his inside was sucking him in harder and harder. He lifted Wolfram by the waist and made sit on top of him, kissing him senseless all the way up.

Wolfram put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder for support and began moving up and down, moaning and groaning with every movement. He was enjoying his husband's lustful glance, their eyes never breaking contact. Yuuri was helping Wolfram holding him by the waist and he would let his hands slip every once in a while to ran them through Wolfram's sides.

Yuuri felt his husband's body starting to tense and quiver, he was reaching his release. Yuuri held Wolfram's head with one hand burying his fingers on the gold locks, while putting one hand down on the bed to maintain his balance. He pulled Wolfram into a deep kiss, tongues struggling to get a hold of each other and loud moans and groans being damped into it.

Yuuri felt the inside of Wolfram tightening making him go over the edge as Wolfram pushed back his head, his back arching and his whole body shivering while they reached their release together, both letting out a shout of pleasure. Wolfram fell on his back and Yuuri quickly collapsed on top of him and started to kiss Wolfram's neck lovingly "I love you too, Yuuri" Wolfram said once he recovered his breath. Yuuri smiled and fell to the side, then he cover their bodies with the warm sheets.

"I can't believe we didn't do anything like this that night" Wolfram said remembering how he never actually got the chance to use that nightgown to the purpose it was meant to. "Well, we were both exhausted from hosting the party, and if I remember correctly _someone_ had too much to drink and doze off the minute his head touched the pillow" Yuuri answered teasing with Wolfram's hair, the blond just humphed and turned around giving his back to Yuuri. "Would you just shut up and hold me, unromantic moron?" He wasn't really mad, although he tried to sound like he was, quite unsuccessfully. Yuuri just chuckled, wrapped an arm around Wolfram waist holding him closely, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"As long as you want, love"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) This is the sound of the Bad Omen birds that means exactly that, I have no idea if it is written in the right way, I just wrote it out of how it sounds and how I think it's written, if anyone knows it's not the way, please correct me.<p>

[A/N 1]: Lots and lots of not so well camouflaged fluff to start up this story! I felt I needed to compensate the poor couple for what I'm gonna be doing to them next. And I also wanted to show that royal wedding some of you wanted to see, I just wish I was able to transmit my mental image of their wedding ensembles, they're just beautiful in my mind, let me know what you think 'kay?

[A/N 2]: Warning! Don't read the following if you don't want to, although is kinda funny, at least for me, and in case you don't understand the part about their ages. I just needed to write it down 'cause it took me like an hour to figure it out, I felt like I was back in school doing a math quiz (mi worse subject ever)

Keep in mind this is only **my logic** to make the story work, it's obviously not a fact.

So, 5 mazoku years equals 1 human year, in terms of aging.

Hence, when Yuuri arrives at Shin Makoku for the first time he in 15 years old and Wolfram is 82, doing the math you come to the conclusion of Wolfram being (and looking) about 16-17 (16.4) human years old. Which makes him only a year and a half "older" than Yuuri.

Now, 18 years have passes since then, and their real ages are 33 and 100 (sure sounds like a lot of difference), and here is the difficult part:

Yuuri: (15x5) + 18 = 93 his mazoku age. Meaning Yuuri looks like a 93 year old demon.

Wolfram: 100/5 = 20 his human age. Meaning Wolfram looks like a 20 year old human.

That's the end of it with Wolfram, but how has Yuuri aged? It's something like this:

15 human normal aging years on Earth + (18/5) years aging like a demon in Shin Makoku = 18,6

Meaning that he has aged only about four years (3,6) in terms of how he looks, since he first got to Shin Makoku

My conclusion: Wolfram and Yuuri look like they are twenty and nineteen!

So much work and it's only a couple of phrases on the story u.u'


	2. Babies and nobles

Disclaimer: don't own them, and so on.

Gods I've grown so tired of Angst with this poor couple, seriously. And here I am, making them suffer once again, what is it with those two really!

_-I'm gonna kill Shinou._

_-He __**is**_ _dead, and why?_

_-I don't know, but when this things happen it's always Shinou._

On the eight years Wolfram and Yuuri had been married many things have changed, for one, another couple got married too, and reading this chapter you are gonna find out who. Now, I know some of you will hate me a little for this, so don't forget to read the [A/N] at the bottom. Also, I think ts chapter is shorter than all the others will be, sorry about that.

Enjoy and review!

.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Babies and nobles<strong> 

That morning the sky seemed to really be falling over the heads of the people of Shin Makoku. A merciless rain had been coming down since last afternoon, and by breakfast it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. No one said anything, but there was also something in the air, in the castle everyone could feel it, although they weren't able to name it, they could all feel something was wrong, and if not, something was going to be wrong soon. However, when Yuuri and his Prince Consort came out of the castle to head to Shinou's temple, they found, much to their surprise, that the rain was starting to give in. By the time the three carriages that carried the castle's people got to the temple, only a gentle drizzle was left.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Yuuri said with a calm smile, squeezing his husband's hand. They were about to reach their destination and Wolfram's eyes had been lost staring... at nothing really, through the window the entire time, that had been a lot more than usual due to the muddy road. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's reassuring smile and felt the uneasiness in his stomach fade a little "I'm fine, really" he said, mostly to himself, he really wanted to believe there was nothing to worry about. And why would it be? Nothing had gone wrong, nothing bad had happened, the country was prosper and better every day, they lived happily and in peace, he had everything, almost everything, that he ever wanted... so why was it that he suddenly felt this shadow covering his heart?

Yuuri was going to say something else to Wolfram, something along the line of _you're a terrible liar _or _everything will be fine_. But then the carriage came to a halt, a rather bumpy halt also, because of the unevenness of the road. The door flew open and the royal couple exited quickly, being received by a tired looking Sage "Murata you look like crap" Yuuri blurted out, sometimes his older self got the best of him, specially around Murata, you could say that the Sage remembered Yuuri of Earth, and with that, also of his previous Earthly manners.

Murata would usually scold his king, or at least mock him a little... okay mostly mock him, when he had this little outbursts in front of important people, after all there was a large number of nobles just a few steps away from them waiting to greet the Maou. But instead the black haired boy just sighed looking defeated and exhausted and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, like he needed the support to prevent himself from falling face to the ground. "There are twenty three babies Shibuya. TWENTY THREE!" he said almost whispering, partly because he didn't wanted anyone to hear him whining and also because he was too worn out to speak any louder.

The temple had been a chaos all morning, even with the help of a few maids from the castle, there weren't enough arms to hold the crying babies, enough legs to run behind the ones that managed to escape at a scary speed for just a child, or enough eyes to watch them and keep them from eating everything at arm reach. Murata had been babysitting at least five at one time and he had practically decided against the idea of ever having a child. Well it wasn't like you could have a child with another man... or a ghost for that matter... when was it that he finally gave up on the idea of finding a _living_ partner? Well, it didn't mattered anymore, if he never saw another baby in his life he would die happy.

After Wolfram and Yuuri were properly greeted by the abnormally large amount of noble parents the ceremony finally began. Overall it was quite beautiful, not one baby cried during the nearly two hours it took for every child to get blessed by the original king. Meanwhile Yuuri and Wolfram looked at the crowd at the back of the room. Some couples were really young, Wolfram saw a girl that looked not a day older than seventy. Others looked quite old to become parents, and that's saying a lot when you're talking about mazokus. Further more, a lot of them didn't look at all moved by the ceremony, some weren't even looking at their children, instead, they were scrutinizing the royal couple with dubious eyes.

Once the ceremony was over everyone moved to the small courtyard, at least small for that amount of people anyway. After a little small talk with the nobles, Wolfram and Yuuri were free to go share with their family. The sky had mostly cleared and the sun was shyly showing itself through the still reluctant clouds here and there. They found Anissina, Gwendal and Lady Cheri were talking near the fountain and decided to join them. "Oh Gwen when are you going to bring me the joy of watching a grandchild of mine being blessed by Shinou?" She practically squealed faking a pout and looking at her oldest son.

Gwedal just frowned, he was afraid his mother was actually giving ideas to the woman by his side, currently smirking in a way he knew meant nothing but trouble. Wolfram sensed his brother's distress and took advantage of the pause on her mother's whining to jump in. "Mother they have only been married for less than two years now, don't you think is too early for them to think about children?" Cheri just looked away reflectively, she wasn't the best example of _waiting to have children_, but maybe his baby son was right this time, she just sighed dramatically in defeat and looked down for a while.

Yuuri sighed too, but for a different reason, he leaned closer to Wolfram and whispered in his hear "Can you imagine how that poor child's life would be like?" A chill ran through Wolfram's back, an image of a kid growing up surrounded by tons of deformed stuffed animals, exploding failed inventions, constant frowning and women's revolution quests was really disturbing, to say the least. They both chuckled a little when their terrified glanced met and Yuuri hugged Wolfram by the waist with one arm, bringing him closer.

That gave Cheri and idea that made her squealing self come back "And how about you two? You have been married for over eight years now and that's more than enough!" Wolfram and Yuuri exchanged a few glances, panicking a little. They had been thinking about adopting another child a lot lately, they barely got to see Greta anymore and they were young, Wolfram had a lot of love to give too, and Yuuri hated to see it was being wasted. But the sparkling eyes of the blond woman in front of them were a bit too much to digest, also, they suddenly felt like about every eye on the courtyard was set on them.

Wolfram gasped in surprise when he recognized a man walking towards them, it was his uncle, when did he got there and what was he doing there anyway? None of the babies on the ceremony belonged to the Bielefeld family, not even to the Bielefeld lands. Yuuri followed his husband's eyes to Waltorana, and found the noble's glance met his with respect and something else, he noticed the look on his face was somehow sad behind the seriousness mask he would always put on. When he reached the group he gave some bowing nods at them and proceeded to talk in a very formal manner, although Wolfram noticed the hesitation on his uncle's voice. "Heika, the ten noble families request to have a meeting with you this afternoon, the matter is rather urgent".

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

There was only one thing certain about this meetings, and the royal couple knew it too well. And whatever the reason was for the nobles to summon them, they needed to prepare themselves for the worse possible outcome. Yuuri and Wolfram were standing outside of the dreaded conference room, they held hands for a moment, trying to transmit their support to one another and then opened the twin doors.

Inside, the ten; well nine and a stuffed animal, that much hadn't changed over the years; nobles were expecting them, already in their seats, also Murata was leaned against the back wall. He directed an apologetic glance at Yuuri, whatever it was, the Sage had failed to stop it. Wolfram locked his eyes on his uncle, who was refusing to return his gaze.

After they were sitted the first to talk was Günter, starting the meeting reading the letter of Lord von Grantz, the millionth in Yuuri's opinion, and giving his usual speech. Once he was finished a heavy silence descended upon the room. The first who dared to speak was Lord von Gyllenhall "Heika, we need to discuss the usual state of your union with the Prince Consort" Yuuri winced but restrained himself for doing anything else for the moment.

"Things have change since the reign of the last Maou, and there is a matter we need to point out" Lady von Ronchefort added. They were circling around the subject, no one had dared to look at neither Yuuri or Wolfram directly in the eyes. This could not possibly be good.

Murata sensed the silence would not end shortly and stepped up. He put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and they exchanged a glance with a clear meaning, this was bad. "Shibuya, Wolfram, the matter to discuss is not your marriage itself, but the state of the royal _family_." Yuuri felt his hand being suddenly grabbed beneath the table by his husband, but Wolfram didn't show any emotion on his face, neither did the Maou, not yet.

"Up until this point the Maou had been chosen by Shinou's will. Generally from one of the ten noble families, but when Shinou chose you to be the Maou he reached the culmination of his desires, and left Shin Makoku on your hands, like he has made clear to Ulrike" Wolfram's eyes widened for a second, in realization of were the argument was going. "Since the position of the Maou had never depended on the production of heirs, no one had any complains with the Maou being engaged to a man at first. But things have changed, _your _child will be the next Maou, Shibuya". Murata painfully accentuated the word _your_, yes, Yuuri's child, not Wolfram's.

"Since princess Greta is now the ruler of Sorazhia, the people of Shin Makoku feel the absence of an heir to the throne" Günter added, looking down. "We can always adopt another child. I don't see the problem". Yuuri said, trying not to sound exasperated. Silence made his way into the room once again, and, this time it was Gwendal who broke the silence, he didn't show it, but this was hard for him too.

"I'm afraid the possibility of adoption is out of the question. Tension is already building up between noble families throughout the kingdom" Yuuri didn't understood what his advisor was trying to say at first, mostly because he couldn't accept this was happening at all, and all of his might was concentrated on staying calm, until Wolfram added beneath his breath "Is that the reason for the great amount of newborns?"

Gwendal only nodded. The conversation continued circling for a while, the royal couple could only look at the ten people in front of them shattering every hope they had of being a family again. They could not adopt, every single nobleman in all of Shin Makoku wanted their child to be the one chosen by the Maou and whatever his choice, it could cause problems of all sorts, even a civil war. Adopting a human child was also ruled out as a possibility almost immediately. After almost one hour of endless chattering, Murata felt the need to interfere.

"It seems to me that you have already made your decision, so why don't you tell _Maou Heika_ and the _Prince Consort_ about it" he accentuated their titles and spoke on the tone of a disappointed father, like he was trying to make them remember _who_ they were talking to and _what_ they were about to say. It work quite well since everyone shut up for a moment, he was the Great Sage after all. Yuuri looked at his friend with gratitude in his eyes.

"We have come to the conclusion of the only possible solution being Yuuri Heika having a child _outside of the royal marriage"_. Wolfram felt a chill across his back, it was certainly not unheard of, for kings to have children with chosen women only to provide heirs to the throne. Said woman would also remain under the care of the king for the rest of her life. A recognized mistress.

"I will never do such a thing! Who do you think you're- " Yuuri had stood up, he was not screaming, although he wasn't far from it; but he had been stopped by his husband's grip. He looked down and their eyes meet. Wolfram's composure remained perfect as always, reminding Yuuri that his husband was born to be nothing less than a prince. Yuuri sat back down and took a deep breath, holding Wolfram's hand to keep himself grounded, he was surely about to internally combust with anger and frustration. He looked up solemnly, meeting the eyes of everyone present in the room at least once, before adding in a tone that meant nothing but an order "This meeting is over. You may all be excused"

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

After the nobles had left, the people close to the royal couple gathered in Gwendal's office to discuss the matter further with the Maou. Wolfram was nowhere in sight and Yuuri was furious, that was never a good sign. Only a few times in the past few years the Maou had been this upset, and the complete silence that came from the usually more passionate Wolfram before he left, wasn't helping their nerves either.

"Tell me how bad is it" Yuuri practically demanded looking at the Sage, if somebody knew something it was him, but he only got an apologetic look from his friend. "I'm sorry Shibuya, but I don't know much more than you do. I wasn't even sure of the noble families's intentions until today. I suspected something like this would happen, but I didn't expected it to happen so soon, you are still young and there's no reason for you to have a child right away" Murata was answering, but in some level he was talking to himself, it really didn't made that much sence, someone had to be behind this whole deal for some reason other than the obvious one.

"What can we do?" Yuuri then asked, at everyone, someone, anyone, he just needed an answer. He directed a threatening glance at Günter to prevent him from even mentioning considering the proposal of the nobles and noticed he had guessed right when the lavender haired man gasped a little. He waited patiently for an answer.

Nothing. He looked at his godfather, at his advisor, at his professor, at his friend, and even gave a glance at the blond former king who was hidden in the shadow behind him. Nothing. Only concerned and apologetic eyes as a reply.

There was no solution, there was no way out.

"I won't do that to him"

Was all the Maou said before walking out of the room. Nothing else needed to be said.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>[AN]: Yes, Gwendal and Anissina got married in this story, so I know some of you who love the GwenGün pairing are hating me right now, but, while I fully support yaoi always, I think this couple is just meant to be, it takes a certain kind of people to enjoy a s&m relationship like the one the two of them share, don't you think?

And guys, if you like this story enough to fav, then leave me a review to know what was it that you liked, it wont take long and you'll help me grow as a writer. The button is right there ;)


	3. Deciding to intrude

Here's the third chapter, this is the one I wrote first actually, and you'll recognize a part of it from the preview I gave at the end of _The real battles are those fought on the inside_. I finally decided to make this story take place eight years after the first one instead of five, so you'll notice the change there. Soon you'll see more developments on the character's relationships, specially a particularly twisted one, and then the humor will finally begin!

_-Wimp_

_-Brat_

_-Hey you lovebirds over there! I have some news for ya_

_The Sage said smiling, the way those two showed their affection to each other was definitely quite... unique, but who was he to judge at this point anyway, his relationship was twisted enough._

PD: I know I have serious issues with the word _won't, _I always forget to put the ' in between, later on I'll go back to all my stories and correct that, along with other silly mistakes. I really want a Beta though, anyone interested?

REPOSTED 'cause this thing somehow erased an entire paragraph when I posted it the first time (?)

.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Deciding to intrude<strong>

Yuuri went looking for his husband the moment he stepped out of Gwendal's office. He searched almost everywhere he could think of, their bedroom, the libraries, the kitchen, his office, even Greta's old room. Wolfram would go there every once in a while when he was feeling nostalgic or stressed thinking nobody would look for him there, Yuuri knew, although he let Wolfram think it was a secret.

Nearly an hour had passed since he had started looking and still there was no sign of Wolfram, the sun was going to set soon and Yuuri was getting nervous, he knew Wolfram was still in the castle, he wasn't the kind of person who would run from his problems, he faced them straight on.

Finally, by the third time he tried searching on the courtyard, he saw Wolfram sitting on a bench near the fountain. Yuuri sighed in relief and approached his husband slowly. When he was close enough to see Wolfram's expression clearly he recognized something he hadn't seen in a while in those beautiful emerald eyes. It was Wolfram's fire, literally his fire. His marioku was glowing through his eyes, that were filled with anger and frustration in the way they would years ago, just before the _former _spoiled brat, or at least Wolfram liked to think of it that way, would burn half of the castle to ashes.

Yuuri sat next to Wolfram who gave him a rather threatening glance, but the Maou knew his husband well enough to know that anger wasn't really directed at him. He took a deep breath and lifted one arm on the direction on the fountain, with his open palm pointing at it. A light blue aura wrapped his hand as he closed his eyes concentrating for a moment. Suddenly most of the water on the fountain was drained and lifted in the air. With a flick of the wrist the water divided into three and started to solidify, forming three perfect shooting targets.

Wolfram let out a half smile looking at the product of his husband's work and called unto his powers beneath his breath. Before Yuuri could see them being fired, three fire arrows reached the exact center of each target, shattering them completely. "Better?" Yuuri asked and put an arm around Wolfram. "Yeah" he answered resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder and relaxing his whole body into the warmth of the embrace, he had been walking around for a long time and the morning rain had let behind a freezing wind.

"You're getting even better, they didn't even melt" Yuuri said looking at the remaining ice pieces on the ground. Wolfram snorted a little and then let out a warm smile, sinking his cold nose into the black fabric of Yuuri's uniform "I have to, I am the husband of the Maou, it is expected from me to be an excellent element wielder" Yuuri chuckled a little thinking Wolfram would ever think he was not good enough for him to the eyes of anyone, it had been the other way around for most people actually, since the beginning. "You know you _are _ the best fire wielder in all of Shin Makoku, Wolf" Wolfram just looked up to meet his husband's gaze with an expression that said _Of course I know_ _wimp, _Yuuri just sighed "I'm gonna kill Shinou" he said on a teasing tone "He **is** dead Yuuri, and why?" Wolfram asked looking at his husband with confusion "I don't know, but when this things happen it's always Shinou". They bursted into laughter, but the fun didn't last long. Once the silence came the concern and frustration did the same. They just stood still for a while holding each other. What could be said in a moment like that anyway?

At the end there was nothing they could do about it except wait to see the whole thing blow up on their faces, and they knew it. A part of Wolfram, the part that had been raised to be a soldier, a loyal servant to his country, told him that his duty was to step aside in order to get an heir to the throne. The well being of the nation was more important that himself, he knew that much, but still, he couldn't help but to want Yuuri to reject the whole thing, not that he would ever ask him to, obviously.

Yuuri was aware of the importance of the matter, he knew his responsibility as the Maou had to come first, he had a duty towards his country and he had to comply, but as much as he loved his people, he still believed that he was, at least mostly, his own person, he made his own decisions, and this is when he had to draw a line. Wolfram was the most important thing for him, it had taken him so long to realize that and he had hurt his now husband in more ways he even dared to think about, he was not going to make the same mistake again, nothing else mattered, he wasn't going to hurt him ever again if he could help it. But then, what the hell was he going to do?

"Do you regret it?"Wolfram's voice broke the silence, it was a whisper, an almost inaudible whisper, so much that when Yuuri just remained silent Wolfram wondered if he had spoken at all. But Yuuri heard, after a moment of thought, he grabbed his husband's chin to make him look at him and simply answerd "No" with a smile on his face "You don't even know what I me-" Wolfram was cut short by a soft kiss "Marrying you, choosing you, loving you. I don't. Best decisions I ever made" he whispered against Wolfram's lips "You're not backing out on me are you?" Wolfram couldn't repress a wide smile and leaned back, crossing his arms against his chest "Of course not, who knows what you would do without me. Wimp"

Both of them chuckled a little and then looked into each other's eyes. As long as they were together everything was going to be fine. They were best friends, lovers, husbands, each other support and anchor to the ground. Always side by side for the last near twenty years, it was a bond that they weren't going to allow anyone to break, not now. The romantic moment was, however, cut short when a certain bald soldier came running on their way. "Dorcarcos, what's the problem?" said Yuuri getting up when the soldier reached them. Dorcascos was trying to catch his breath putting his hands on his knees for support, he was definitely getting too old for this kinds of things "A letter... for Wolfram Heika... urgent..." was all the poor man was capable of saying before handing the parchment to the Prince Consort and falling to the ground due to exhaustion, he had ran all they way to the castle from the entering of the town where he was on duty.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

After the events of that evening, Murata and Shinou had retired for the day saying they would come back to the temple, but instead they had sneaked into one of the rooms on the second floor that was used to store medicinal herbs. Shinou sat in a wooden chair near the door and Murata rested his back on the wall next to the window.

"Did we made a mistake eight years ago?" Murata finally said in a tone that meant he didn't really think they had, but he needed someone else to say it. "Of course not, it is the pride of the nobles, that is clouding their judgment" Pride was a big issue with mazokus, it had always been, and both of them knew it too well.

"Remember we were in a similar position that time also, when we decided to intrude the first time". Those two last words clearly meant trouble, if the former king was using them it was to make a point. If they had intruded a first time, they could do it a second time.

"So what are you saying? Don't tell me you wanna keep messing with their lives after all that's happened?" The Sage said turning away and looking through the window at the image of the royal couple sitting on a bench in the courtyard, trying to conceal their own concern, this time he looked truly upset. Things were never meant to turn out like this, it was after all, mainly their fault, it was done for the greater good, but the decisions made by the Original King and the Daikenja were once again affecting their friends's lives. To be completely honest he did wanted to intrude if he could.

"Can you think of a better way?" the blue eyed blond said standing next to Murata and looking down the window too. The whole scene really had a strong sensation of deja vu for the both of them. "Honestly I can't think of **any** way. There are limits to what you and I can and can't do, you know?" Murata answered sighing, trying to look like he didn't care and was finding this amusing, like he almost always did when he saw his earth friend struggle with things. But this time was different because there was probably no solution to Yuuri's current problem.

"Are you sure about that, my dear Sage?" The tone and grin gave away Shinou instantly, he had already thought of something. Murata's eyes glowed for a second with hope and amusement before being hidden by his glasses. He let out a half smile. "I'm listening" was all he said, without turning around to face Shinou.

"I seem to recall hearing something that could help those two right now, from one of our travels to the east, when we were trying to establish commercial relationships with some of the islands of the sector" Murata's mouth dropped, his brain digging to reach those long forgotten memories, and forgotten for a good reason. He began to understand where Shinou was trying to get to.

"You mean... the Sennyo tribe?" He turned around, his voice quivered a little, his memories regarding that people, and that island in general, were not pleasant, to say it politely. Shinou only smiled, quite wickedly, as a response. Murata felt a chill running down his spine. _Shibuya you better be thankful for this_ he thought and directed his eyes to the Maou who was now enjoying what looked like a lovers talk with the blond by his side, before being interrupted by a breathless looking soldier.

The Sage sighed heavily "Fine I'll do it". He had the feeling he was going to get a headache soon and put a finger on his temple, slightly massaging it, thinking he was going to end up looking like Lord von Voltaire if he kept listening to Shinou's brilliant ideas. "I'll have to do some research first, there's no guaranties of this working out. I'll ask Yozak to come along with us once I finish".

"As you wish. We have to be careful, though" Shinou pointed out, concerned about letting the spy know their intentions. Murata nodded in agreement, the less people who knew about this, the better. Not only because of the obvious reasons, also because there was only so much his own pride could take. He took one more look at the couple on the first floor, trying to convince himself this whole thing was going to be worth it. "If you ever split up I'm going to personally kill you both" he whispered before walking out of the room. Shinou followed, laughing in expectation for what was to come, this was certainly going to be fun.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Everyone else was again on Gwendal's office, they had one matter left to discuss. Each one was holding a different set of opened letters that had arrived that same day. They were waiting for Gisela that had been summoned a few minutes ago, after she entered the room Gwendal just asked "How many does everyone have?"

"I have five your Excellency, and I think another one just arrived" Everyone nodded in response, apparently they all had a similar number of letters, and more would keep coming for the look of things. "We obviously can't accept all of the noble's petitions, neither can we reject them all. Our commercial relationships with some of this families are crucial for the castle. Not to mention we don't want to create more tension in our territory"

"I can't believe we did not saw it coming" Günter squealed, clenching his fists around the papers he was holding. "I didn't notice anything extrange on the Bielefeld territory while I was researching for his Excellency" Yozak's voice came from the doorway "I think Waltorana has kept his lands under control for Wolfram's sake. No letters from Stoffel's lands have come either" Conrart added, receiving more nods as answer. Although he knew once this whole thing was out, there wouldn't be much neither of them could do to repress their people.

"Your Excellency, I know this is only a scheme, but we hardly get any new students and the healers are most needed" Gisela said looking at Gwendal. "She is right Gwendal, I also, can't pass on the opportunity to teach more women the art of magic machines building" Anissina added in a tone that meant _Don't you dare contradicting me,_ that Gwendal knew too well. "Is true, neither can I refuse the petition of of a young mind eager to learn the art of divination and the history of our great country" Günter said with a dreamy look on his eyes, still clenching his fists.

Gwendal was frowning in a quite scary way by this point, he was even starting to get some sort of facial tic every time someone spoke. This was a castle, not a school for Shinou's sake. Even his mother had informed she had received a few letters from noble families that wished to have their daughters introduced to art of _potions_ making by the former queen, there were also petitions directed at Conrart, asking him to train their sons to _serve the Maou. _It was obviously a way to get their children close enough to the Maou, to earn his trust and maybe be chosen as the adoptive heir. However, the petitions couldn't all be rejected and there was no reason not to take advantage of this situation.

"Fine, each of you will pick two students by the end of the week, chose wisely considering our relationships with each of the families" Gwendal finally said without looking away of the set of letters on his desk. "What about Heika?" It was Lady Cheri that had just entered the room. "Gwen you know Yuuri Heika is not the same as ten years ago, you cannot hide this kinds of things from him anymore" the blond woman said, it was moments like this that would remind every one that she was the former Maou, a concerned yet ordering tone of voice, a straight and regal posture and a set of deep green eyes that would loose their usual glow due to a seriousness so unlike her personality. She was suffering, seeing his youngest, once again struck by tragedy.

"She is right Gwendal" A general gasp was heard , except for Conrart and Yozak that were smiling calmly. It was Yuuri at the door, and next to him was Wolfram. "I'm not a kid anymore, neither of us is, we can handle this". Wolfram was holding a wrinkled parchment on his left hand. "I'm assuming all of you got something like this too" Gwendal repressed a sigh and nodded. "One of the noble families of the Gyllenhall territory is requesting me to accept their son in my elite personal guard of fire wielders, it wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't just a child. Can I assume this is part of the whole heir fiasco?"

Wolfram was calm, his voice was even, but his eyes told otherwise. "I'm so sorry dear, but we can't reject all of their petitions, some of this families are crucial to our kingdom and you know it" Cheri said putting a hand on his baby son's shoulder. "We know" it was Yuuri who answered "Make the proper arrangements, we'll be receiving the children next week" it was an order and it was directed to Gwendal. After that was said, the royal couple left the room without another word.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sorry, another short chapter, they will get longer I promise!<p>

In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm leaving little previews of the following chapters at the beginning of every chapter, just a little something for you to look forwards to

Also, in the following chapters I will be introducing some OCs to this story, you have been warned ;)

Don't forget to leave me a review! They encourage me to write faster :)


	4. Arrivals and Departures

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and my imagination that created the OCs of this chapter

_-Dear Shinou, what have I done to deserve this?_

_If anyone wondered if Gwendal was capable of frowning even harder, their question was answered_

Hi guys, I have a warning concerning this chapter: there are Outside Characters being introduced here, don't worry, they are just kids, they won't influence the pairings of the story in any way.

Also, on a completely different subjects, I'm having a poll about my next story, so go to my profile, check it out and vote! ;)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Arrivals and Departures<strong>

Yuuri woke up after a rather restless night. The new _students_, as everyone had decided to call them, would arrive that afternoon. It had been years since the last time the Maou had to deal with Wolfram's violent sleeping habits, but the previous week they had came back in all their glory. He looked to the sleeping figure beside him, at least he had slept through the night. Yuuri softly caressed his husband's cheek, before getting up.

He tried stretching his sore muscles and walked to the closet to grab one of his black uniforms, wearing a high school uniform for the rest of his life wasn't the most pleasant thought, but he had made his peace with it, at least Murata had to do the same. Yuuri headed to the small bathroom he had built on the passage the maids used to use to spy on them. It wasn't as big or as _royal_ as the Maou's personal bath, but it reminded Yuuri of Earth and it was much more private.

Once he got in the water he let his mind wander. There was a lot to think about, ten children would be arriving shortly to the castle and they needed to be welcomed by the Maou before each of their _teachers_ would take charge of them. Even if the idea of having giggles and running around back on the hallways was rather pleasant, the reason behind their arrival was really problematic. It had already been decided, much to his dismay, that the royal couple would not adopt another child, but they couldn't reject the petitions of the nobles either, so that had been the outcome.

Yuuri had planned to come back to Earth for a couple of days with Wolfram after properly greeting the kids, to visit his family and mostly to distract Wolfram. A few days away from all the heir nonsense would be great for Wolfram, not to mentions the king's sleep. The prince consort, as well as Gwendal, had not accepted any students with the excuse of being too occupied with matters of the state. Yuuri knew his husband's real reason was that he didn't wanted to get attached to the child, and Gwendal probably just didn't wanted to give Anissina any ideas. Anyway, he hadn't seen his family in almost a year and it was practically impossible for things to get even more messed up if he left for a month or so, right?

Wolfram felt himself waking up to the sound of a particularly loud Bad Omen bird that flew over the castle, he sat up and noticed his husband wasn't next to him. "Oh this is going to be a bad day" he muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. "You said something Wolf?" he saw Yuuri coming out of the bathroom with a towel over his wet hair. "Nothing, why didn't you wake me?" he asked, still sleepy. "It's still early and I wanted some time to think" Wolfram just humphed as reply. "I can't stop wondering how this parents are willing to give away their children so easily. They are just kids" Yuuri said approaching the bed and sitting next to his husband.

Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder enjoying the smell of his shampoo "You do know most of them are actually older that you, right?" he asked on a teasing tone, looking up to meet his husband's gaze. "Haha, very funny Wolf, you know what I mean" Sadly, he did knew, this kids were being used by their parents, some of them might not even be aware of it, it was sad if you thought about it that way.

"Lets go down, I bet breakfast is ready and I need to go through the final list before they get here". Wolfram nodded and headed to the closet. Yuuri sat back and enjoyed the show of his husbands undressing and dressing with a smile on his face. After they were both ready, they left the room holding hands.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

The twin doors of the dinning room opened slowly, letting the royal couple through. After some dry _good morning _were exchanged, they sat and began eating. No one was really on a talking mood, the entire week had been a chaos and the culmination of their stress was that day. Gwendal was torn between the joy of having so many cute children around and the annoyance of having so many noisy children around. Anissina was happy for being able to transmit her wisdom to the next generations, but the idea of having her husband in a constant cute high wasn't making her happy, the man would probably just short circuit and she would have to pick up the pieces, men were so useless. Lady Cheri was thrilled, she had always wanted a little girl and since Greta grew up so fast she was left with no doll to play dress up with, but she was a little sad seeing Wolfram struggle with it all so much, she knew how hard it had been for her son to convince the Maou that a same gender relationship was okay, it was as if he was being proved wrong. Günter on the other hand was internally squealing about the glee of having young minds to impart knowledge to, for him the only down side was the reduced amount of time he would have to spend with his Heika.

After they finished eating Yuuri asked Günter to hand him the final list of the chosen students that would be arriving later that day. The lavender haired man asked one of the guards for it, it was an old piece of parchment, much to Günter's style. The Maou began reading the names carefully, his face went from concentration, to confusion, to total annoyance.

"Oh for God's sake! This kids names are impossible! How do you expect me to greet them if I can't even pronounce... is this even mazoku writing?" Yuuri said stopping on a particularly weird name. "The father of the child is a human, original to Franshire" Günter answered "Oh I see, wait... and this child has marioku?" Yuuri said wide eyed, no half breed child had had powers since Eru, not that he knew about anyway "No, Heika, she is one of my students" answered Anissina from across the table. _Great, 'cause more thing exploding on our faces is exactly what we need right now_ .

"Are you sure it's safe for the children to assist you with your... experiments, Anissina?" said Wolfram like he was reading Yuuri's mind, it was a colossal mistake though, for Anissina considered it a good moment to scold everyone at the table, and men in general of course, for being unable to comprehend her genius mind, explaining with most detailing every one of her last inventions. Let's just say, when they were finally able to get out of the dining room, everyone was rather pale.

"Remind me never to speak to that woman again" Wolfram had just woken up a few hours ago, but he was already feeling exhausted, this kids were enough to deal with to add a crazy inventor to the mix. "Poor Wolfy" said Yuuri mockingly, hoping to lighten up his husband's mood. "Don't patronize me, you sound just like mother... oh whatever just hold me" Wolfram said loosing his will to get angry and letting himself fall onto Yuuri's arms "How long?" he asked "About five hours" Yuuri answered. They just sighed and stood outside the dinning room doors for a while. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

When the carriages arrived after lunch, the royal couple went outside to greet the newcomers. The scene reminded Yuuri of preschool. Günter had the children lined up in two lines of five in front of the castle stairway where Yuuri and Wolfram were standing. They were all dresses in some sort of uniform that Günter had more likely designed and provided to them. The boys's was very similar to Conrart's usual brown uniform, but the jackets were more like the ones of Japanise middle schools. The girls had white shirts and brown dresses made of the same fabric as the jackets, they were tight down to the waist where they looked more like a pleated skirt. Günter was standing next to Yuuri, soon the introductions began.

"The children that will be learning the art of... _marioku machinery building:_ Alenxandra d'Angouleme and Victoria Mare. _That's the wierd name kid,_ thought Yuuri looking at the girl that was bowing in front of him. She looked about eight years old, so she must had been around forty, she had golden brown hair and big blue eyes. The other girl looked a bit older and she was a lot taller, although that's normal at that age. She had silver light blue hair and blue eyes, she reminded Yuuri of Julia. "Günter... is she from the von Wincott lands?" he whispered "Yes, Heika. A distant niece of Lord von Wincott" Günter whispered back. It made sense, it was a bit creepy though, Wolfram was thinking the same. The girls half jumped their way to the side of the crazy inventor.

"The children that will be learning the arts of healing marioku with Gisela: Camille Keaht and Hernest Gyllenhall. The girl was really short, but she looked older than the boy, she had deep blue eyes, like Shinou's and pinkish blond hair. The boy was a member of the Gyllenhall family, but he didn't carry the _von_ for being a distant relative to the head of the family, apparently at his young age, he had shown a natural talent for healing magic and he had been sent along with the other children more because of that than the whole heir thing, that was a relief for the royal couple. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes.

After the two took their place next to Gisela, who was standing beside the line, the introductions continued. "The children that will be learning the art of..." he cleared his throat "... _potions making_, with Lady Chery, the former Maou: Aurora Blanchard and Marion Schwab" everyone was a little worried as for what would the blond former queen actually be teaching to those innocent girls. They made their way to the stairway and bowed. They were the oldest girls of the bunch, they looked a lot like Greta the first time they had seen her. Both the Maou and his Prince Consort had to repress themselves for going into a cute high like Gwendal often did. Aurora was blond and had brown, slight hazel, eyes. Marion had blondish red hair and green eyes, along with the most adorable set of freckles. The girls gracefully took their place next to Cheri.

"Next are the children that will be training with Lord Weller to become a part of the Maou's personal guard: Samuel and Allen Coleridge" the two brothers stepped forwards and bowed. The older one seemed pissed of or something. Wolfram thought he probably didn't wanted to be separated from his brother if any of them was ever chosen by the Maou. They looked really alike, dark brown hair and light green eyes, Samuel's were a bit darker though. The boys rigidly walked to take their place next to Conrart, what was it with mazoku children and their wish to be soldiers?

"Last but not least are your humble servant's students: Ruth Vallachia and... Alphonse von Grantz" Yuuri nodded like he had been doing it the entire time until the last name rang on his hear "von Grantz?" both Yuuri and Wolfram hissed in one voice. "Yes Heika, the grandchild of Lord von Grantz" Yuuri had been so preoccupied with the weird names at breakfast that he didn't noticed the last name of the list was rather familiar. The girl looked really little, probably the youngest of them all, she had grey eyes and long lavender hair, no wonder Günter had picked her, she giggled and bowed. The boy, on the other hand didn't bow, he just stood there looking quite fascinated with the view of the Maou, he was blond and had blue eyes, the resemblance was obvious.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting on the edge of the fountain in Shinou's temple. They were waiting for Murata who was taking much more than usual on making his appearance, normally the Sage would succeed on reading their every movement and be already waiting for them for the time got to the door.

"Adalbert must be furious with this" Wolfram thought out loud remembering the little blond boy that stood in front of them with such an strange expression on his face. Who knows what his family told him about the Maou, but on his eyes Wolfram saw a mixture of both fear and excitement. Lord von Grantz was known for his soft nature, he hadn't even attended a single meeting of the ten noble families since Julia's death, on a effort to sympathise with his son's grief. So it was really odd for him to send a member of his family into this heir contest. But then again, they barely knew anything about the boy's father, Adalbert's brother, maybe he was behind it.

"So, Alphonse _is_ his nephew?" Yuuri asked his husband, who seemed to have his mind somewhere else. Yuuri was shocked too of course, the resemblance between the boy and his uncle was unmistakable, "Apparently he is, I had no idea until today, you know our relationship with the von Grantz family is barely polite" Surely Adalbert didn't even knew about this whole deal, the last thing they knew about him, nearly six months ago, was that he was on a far human land, helping a small town that was being hunted by some sort of fire spirits. As Yuuri saw it, Adalbert was a good person who helped the ones who needed him the most. He couldn't blame him for hating Shinou, the dead man's personality was really something, and he had a way of doing things that was quite... twisted, to say the least.

"The girls were really cute though, you noticed Ruth-chan is very similar to Günter?" Yuuri said with a dreamy look, the little girl was absolutely precious, but there was no doubt on their similarities, Ruth was the second person Yuuri saw with lavender hair on his whole life, what was it with mazokus honestly? It was almost like every person he knew of this world was either a bishounen or a bishoujo, but anyway, the girl was gorgeous. "Yeah... only Günter would pick someone based on something like that" Wolfram answered with a slight snort, he wasn't going to admit falling for cute things, even less if the girl was similar to Günter.

"Oh don't be like that, I saw you getting all Gwendal-looking-at-a-cat back there" Wolfram was surely offended, well he was mostly surprised, he thought he had hidden his cute high really well, no, it was Yuuri's fault, he just read his mind somehow. "How about you? I know you have a soft spot for freckles" he said with an _I win, you loose_ face, Yuuri loved when his husband made that face, it was so childish and so cute. Noticing the loving smile on Yuuri's face Wolfram turned away and let out a soft smile of his own "Wimp" he muttered "Brat" Yuuri whispered back.

Murata had been watching the somehow endearing scene from behind a pillar, and decided it was time to step in "Hey you lovebirds over there. I have news for ya" the Sage said smiling, the way those two showed their affection to each other was definitely quite... unique, but who was he to judge at this point anyway, his relationship was twisted enough.

Yuuri noticed his friend walking toward the and sat up "What is it Murata?" the Sage looked unusually happy, that was scary some times, generally it meant one of two things, something really bad was about to happen or he had meet a pretty girl, which also generally led to an angry original king, that wasn't good either.

"I won't be joining you in your trip to Earth this time" Yuuri blinked a couple of times trying to process the information. Why would Murata be happy about that? Lately all he would talk about was his little sister back on Earth, and Yuuri understood, neither of them had seen their families for almost a year. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see your family" he voiced his thoughts.

"Yeah but I have some business to take care of here, don't worry nothing serious, just some Daikenja stuff" Murata said putting on a serious face for about half a second, but Yuuri saw it. The _Daikenja stuff_ as Murata would call it, was something Yuuri had learned to respect over the years. His friend had the memories of hundreds of lives and he had let a lot of unfinished business behind him through that time. Yuuri trusted Murata, he knew that if there had been something wrong his friend would tell him, so he decided to just drop the subject, much to the surprise of the blond beside him, although nobody could blame Wolfram for being a little paranoid about the Daikenja's memories after all the near-death-near end-of-the-world experiences they had brought him.

"Okay then, any messages?" Yuuri asked turning his head to the Sage just before jumping in the water with Wolfram by his hand. "Just say hi to my sister for me" was the last thing they heard before being absorbed by the swirling water.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Wolfram and Yuuri emerged from the filled tub in a quite compromising position, Wolfram was completely on top of Yuuri who was trying to recover his breath, they looked at each other's eyes, neither of them was unhappy about their position, but they needed to move before- "Yuu-chan!" too late.

Miko had just entered the room and was looking at them with stars on her eyes, literally, Yuuri was certain he saw little stars shining on her mother's eyes. "Hi Ofkuro" said Yuuri, struggling to get himself and his husband out of the tub. "It's mama Yuu-chan" Yuuri just sighed once they were out of the water. He handed a towel to Wolfram and started to dry himself as well. He wondered if Conrard never called him by his name for sort of karma related issue for him never calling his mother _mama_.

They went up to Yuuri's bedroom and changed into normal clothes. Yuuri put on some ragged blue jeans and a green t-shirt, while Wolfram wore a black t-shirt with some random band logo in it and a pair of darker jeans. Yuuri loved the way his husband looked wearing black, and only on Earth would Wolfram agree to use it, since it was the Maou's color and he didn't wanted to look like some sort of possession of the Maou.

Arriving to the Shibuya household was always nice for Wolfram, he had come to love this second family of his as well as he loved his own. Although he still wasn't the biggest fan of Earth, or humans for that matter, he felt at home in there. "Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan dinner is ready!" they heard the scream coming from downstairs and smiled "Curry" said Yuuri putting both his hands on his stomach in expectation, his mother's curry may had not been the best, but for Yuuri it was heaven, he missed it so much during long periods of time on Shin Makoku. He had discovered that the less time he spent on Earth, the slower the time seemed to move there. Actually only about five years had passed on Earth since the first time he discovered Shin Makoku.

Once they got to the first floor the famous curry was already expecting them. "So, Yuu-chan, you came to visit or you have something to do? Can I take Wolf-chan shopping with me?" Miko asked in one breath, practically leaving Yuuri with half the spoon down his throat, how did women talk so fast? "Actually mom, we are here to take a small vacation. Things are kinda hectic back home" he answered looking at Wolfram from the corner of his eye.

Wolfram nodded and continued to eat in silence. When they were all finished eating Wolfram offered to help Miko with the dishes, which Miko squealingly accepted, and Yuuri sat on the couch in front of the TV. He really hadn't been in front of an electric device in a long time, he put on the sport channel to get himself up to date with his favorite teams while Wolfram was filling Miko into the latest attempt of the nobles to interfere between the royal couple.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

After Wolfram and Yuuri disapeared into the fountain a certain red haired man walked away from his hiding place and stood next to the Sage "Geika, are you sure you don't want to tell them about your plans?" he asked a little worried over his favorites kiddos sad faces. "Yeah... I'm not sure this will work and I don't wanna give them any false hopes" Murata answered dropping his cool act and letting his shoulder fall. He was frankly exhausted, he had been researching the damn Sennyo tribe all week non stop. The worse part of it was that the only documents regarding them were the ones he, himself but not so much himself, had written, but he couldn't find them!

He managed to find the map at least, it was sort of crypted, but he had been the one to do it so there really wasn't any problems. Only his memories were enough to do the rest, a chill ran down his back _What have I gotten myself into_, he tought to himself one more time before following Yozak to the exterior of the temple. Their trunks had already been loaded on the carriage that would lead them to the nearest port where a small ship was awaiting them.

Once Murata was inside the carriage a little blond head emerged from his right pocket. "Hello my Sage, you missed me?" the Sage wondered how such a tiny voice could sound so smug. "Don't you think traveling in my pocket is a little under your standards?" he asked looking outside the window. "We are going to be away from the temple for too long, I need to preserve my marioku" he stated in a matter-of-fact way. Murata shrugged and looked at the little blue eyes "I know, I'm stuck with miniature you for the next month uh"

And like that, Murata's journey had only just began.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>So how do you like it so far? also, I have another question, would you like to see more lemon in this story? If you do, between who? just don't ask me ConYoz, I'd never be able to decide who would bottom.<p>

The review button is right there ;)


	5. I won't leave you

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters, however, the OCs of this story do belong to me

_-What the... What in Shinou's name are those?_

_-I would not say my name has anything to do with the matter, but they, my dear spy, are the sennyo people_

_Murata was left alone between the green madness_

It took me _**so**_ long to get this chapter done! I couldn't believe it myself. I apologize if this chapter is not as good as you expected, I'm really insecure about this being as good as the the ones before, or the ones that will come for that matter. **[SPOILER ALERT FOR SHOTGUN WEDDING! read further under your own risk!]** You see, it just so happens that Yuuri and Wolfram are visiting Earth in both of the fics I'm currently working on, so I actually confused my plots and forgot what each story was supposed to be about, giving me the biggest writer's block ever**[END OF SPOILER].** When I finally got my ideas together I had to force this chapter a little, but I least I managed to accomplish the length I was aiming for.

Oh! and guys, once again, if you like this story enough to put it on your favs, please leave me a comment so I can know what is it that you liked! Not knowing is rather frustrating.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I won't leave you<strong>

"I can't believe this!" was the only understandable thing that came out of Miko's mouth between fuming and muttering in fury. Both Wolfram and Yuuri were restraining the woman who was trying to jump inside the filled tub in the bathroom.

"Mom, calm down!" Yuuri pleaded while grabbing her mother's left arm. Who would believe a suburban japanese housewife could be so strong?, even between both of them they were having a hard time stopping Miko. Wolfram had just finished telling his mother in law about the latest events in Shin Makoku, including the whole non-existent-heir fiasco, and apparently, she wasn't taking it so well.

"No Yuu-chan, if those mazoku nobles or whatever they are, think they can interfere with mi son and his husband's happiness is because they haven't known Hamano Jennifer! I don't even care if they have wings, I'll _crush_ them!" Her eyes were glowing with determination, Yuuri gulped down in fear, his mother was really something when she got like this.

It wasn't like anything would happen if she jumped in the tub, besides her getting soaking wet of course. Not unless Yuuri opened the portal to the other world, and of course, he wasn't going to. But still, Shibuya Miko was known for getting away with almost _anything_, so a part of him was actually worried she would kill the ten nobles of Shin Makoku somehow.

On some level, Yuuri may have actually wanted that to happen, because when the thought crossed his mind, he unconsciously loosened his grip on his mother's arm, causing the woman to practically fall head down on the ground. "Mom!"

"Miko! are you okay?" Wolfram helped the woman up and directed a death glance to his husband for letting go of the poor woman, who was looking rather dizzy at the moment. Wolfram took Miko to the living room and she reluctantly sat down, sighing heavily.

"I just can't understand why can't they just let you be happy. You have been through so much as a couple" Miko said directing her eyes into the window. It was no secret to Miko that his son had a very difficult time accepting his feelings for Wolfram. She wasn't aware of all the details, but it was obvious that it took a lot to happen for them to be able to be together.

For a long time she had seen Wolfram suffering, acting as a shadow to her son. Even if only five years had passed on Earth since Yuuri had gone to the other world, she knew that for them it had been much longer, and with each visit, Wolfram's eyes showed less and less fire, back when Yuuri was still in denial. And even after that, she knew her son in law had a hard time regaining his confidence.

Right now, she was worried. Don't get it wrong, she trusted her son's devotion for Wolfram, she knew Yuuri well enough to know he wasn't letting something like this come between them after all that time. But a woman's and a mother's heart is wise. She saw right through Wolfram's words when he told her about their problem. She saw the fear.

It wasn't hard to identify the source of that fear. It was understandable after all those years hearing Yuuri say that a male to male relationship was wrong, impossible, even forbidden. As far as she knew, and for what Corad and her husband had explained to her, the word _homosexual_ didn't even existed in Shin Makoku, the gender prejudice never existed in that world at all, and to think something so stupid, so childish, so _human_ had now made his way into Shin Makoku too... That alone, was a shame.

Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting together on the small chair in front of the one Miko was using. Amazingly enough, with the years, Yuuri had become less and less clueless about what happened around him. He saw the thoughts running through his mother's eyes, he also saw his husband understanding those thoughts and tilting his head down.

A small feeling of anger rose inside of Yuuri, was it that no one trusted him? Hadn't he proven himself on the last years? Well... he had, but it was still true that he had years of neglecting to make up for. Yuuri had discovered something a long time ago, even before realizing his feelings for Wolfram, and that fact was determining on their current situation. Wolfram was a very insecure person, and with that, he had some serious abandonment issues.

The strong soldier everybody knew wasn't a facade, but it was only a side of Wolfram. Being the youngest son of the former Maou, having such a strong control of fire from a short age, being an outstanding soldier and, last but not least, being freaking gorgeous as he always was; hadn't done much to lessen the space between him and people over the years.

He grew up alone, without a father, with an absent mother and his brothers going away to war. Surrounded always by suitors that wanted him only for his status or his looks. In his experience, people always left, everyone he held dear ended up leaving at some point. So why would his husband be any different? Yuuri understood that much.

"We will work it out mom, trust me" Yuuri said wrapping an arm around Wolfram's waist and bringing closer to him. "_I _will work it out" he said, now looking into his husband's eyes and giving him a reassuring, yet firm smile. Wolfram had to bite his lower lip a little to contain the mixed emotions that threatened to overpower him hearing those words, he felt an inexplicable urge to cry and, at the same time, he felt calm and secure. All he did, though, was humph and look away crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Miko chuckled to herself watching the weirdly endearing scene. Those two had grown up so much on the last years, but somehow they managed to stay always the same. Even if she would never admit it, she knew her baby son was now a grown man even if he didn't look like it, but even if that was the case and he had in fact matured a lot, Yuuri remained a boy in a lot of aspects, and come to think of it, so did Wolfram. She wondered if it had something to do with the time gap between the worlds.

Wolfram and Yuuri were on their own little world. They were having one of their _I-love-you-fights, _Wolfram saying something like "How could a wimp fix anything" and Yuuri responding by kissing him on the forehead, making Wolfram angrier for not taking him seriously, although he was never angry on the first place. If you knew the couple well enough, and Miko sure did, you would find the whole thing really cute. At that point, something inside her told her everything was going to be okay somehow, but it wasn't going to be easy.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Meanwhile, on Blood Pledge Castle, things were, well, kind of hectic, to say the least. And of course, the one feeling the pression was no other than Gwendal. Every one else seemed to be actually enjoying the small scent of chaos that surrounded the castle since that morning, it had been two days since the royal couple had left for their little _vacation_ and also since the horde of kids had took over. It sure hadn't took them long to feel at home.

"GünGün is funny, I like GünGün" a little lavender haired girl said cheerfully capturing Gwendal's attention, why were they on his office anyway? Oh, that's right, the first experiment Anissina had tried to get her students to collaborate with yesterday, had left the entire first floor unusable for a couple of days, including the library and Günter's office, and bedroom, by the way. All that resulting in, not only Gwendal's office being turned into a refugee camp, but also the lavender soldier crushing on the bedroom next to Gwendal's and Anissina's. Günter had expent the entire night wailing and crying over his majesty gone with little lord brat and of course, without him. Gwendal was about to have a psychotic attack or something along that line.

"That´s great sweetheart, but would you stop pulling on my hair?" Günter's response to little lady Ruth brought Gwendal back to the ground, off of his thoughts. He sighed and thought to himself that a little hair pulling was not enough punishment for Günter at all, after the night he had put him through. Anissina slept soundly though, that woman could sleep through an earthquake. Some people were actually worried she had lost her hearing due to so many explosion near her over the years, but she seemed to have feline hearing in the worse moments, at least on her husband's opinion.

When Gwendal was about to resume his task of paperwork signing, something he now only did when the royal couple was away of the castle, or their world for that matter; something drew his eyes away from the papers. In front of the open twin doors to his office, Lady Cheri walked by with a little girl holding her left hand and an eccentric flask on the other.

"Oh dear, this is wonderful, with that perfume you will get any man to marry on the blink of an eye" Chery giggled and stopped right in front of the door to do one final exam to the flask on her hand. "Marry me? really?" Marion asked, her big green eyes shooting little stars as she did so. Lady Sheri nodded in response and smiled

"Gwendal!" Cheri suddenly squealed noticing the place she had stopped in front of, and running to give her eldest a hug, and as doing so, practically choking the poor guy who, being seated while Cheri was standing, had found himself trapped between his mother's bosom. Gwendal was about to protest in some way when something, sadly not unexpected, happened.

An explosion made whole castle shake like it was made of jello.

Soon after, the entire castle had been evacuated because of the smoke. It was a routine procedure at that point, so it was done quite fast and smoothly. Everyone was chatting on the courtyard, not minding the obvious hole on the wall of one of the second floor rooms. Everyone, except for one person.

"Dear Shinou, what have I done to deserve this?"

If anyone wondered if Gwendal was capable of frowning even harder, their question was answered.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"I wish I had my own place here on Earth for when we come here" Wolfram and Yuuri were getting ready for bed in silence up to that point, when Yuuri decided to lighten the mood a little. He had brought Wolfram there for him to be able to take his mind off of things and they ended up spending the entire day talking about it anyway. They couldn't stay there for long, because of the time gap, and he wanted to make the most of the time.

"The reason we come here is to see your family, right? Getting a place of your own would make no sense" Wolfram said coldly while putting on a sleeveless, knee high, pastel yellow nightgown, new, by the way, purchased by Miko herself. Yuuri took a look at the _goods_ and grinned.

"I know, but I'd like Earth to be also a place for us to relax and forget about running the kingdom for a while." Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the waist from behind and buried his head on the space between his shoulder and his neck, smelling his hair and brushing his lips against the bare skin. Yuuri didn't had a shirt on and Wolfram could feel his muscular chest against his back. "Besides, this walls are too thin for you to be wearing _that _and expect me not to do something about it" he added and mercilessly bit on Wolfram's earlobe.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram hissed "You can't do that here! Your mother is downstairs!" Not minding his pleas, one of Yuuri's hands had already made it's way into the nightgown, tracing a path along Wolfram's right leg with his fingertips. "See, now you get my point" Yuuri stated proudly and pushed his husband on the small bed, crawling on top of him.

"Lately you are always the one pushing me down" Wolfram said trying to control his voice while Yuuri was grabbing him through the underwear. "It's not my fault you'd been so sexy lately" Wolfram was about to respond, or simply just smack Yuuri on the head, when he was suddenly interrupted by his husband lightly, but surely, biting on his now full erection through the black thong. Wolfram arched his back in unexpected pleasure.

"Yuuri... we can't..." he managed to say, although, being completely honest, he didn't wanted to stop at that point either. "Don't worry, I wont go all the way. Just let me do this" and with that words, Wolfram's underwear flew to the ground in a single movement.

Yuuri took the whole extent of Wofram on his mouth at once and began licking and sucking on it lightly. Wolfram took a hand into his mouth and bit on it, trying not to let out his voice. The movements quickly fastened as Wolfram began rocking his hips back and forth unconsciously.

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's erection for just enough time to get his fingers lubricated with Wolfram's pre-cum to then put one in without any notice whatsoever. Wolfram stopped biting his hand for a moment to protest, but as the finger reached his prostate, the pleasure shut him up, or rather, made his mouth otherwise occupied with a loud moan.

With three fingers inside of him and Yuuri licking and sucking on him, it wasn't long before Wolfram reached his release, drowning a scream on a nearby pillow. After that he just remained lying on the bead boneless for a moment. "You want me to..." he started but was cut short by Yuuri lying next to him and hugging him tightly. "No need".

Wolfram sighed, even though Yuuri had swallowed most of his cum, he still felt really dirty and wanted to take a shower, but he had no energy to do so, and the embrace he was in at the moment made the idea of getting up even less appealing.

"I love you Wolf, I love touching you, I love holding you" Yuuri said putting their foreheads together and running his fingers through the golden locks he loved so much. Wolfram smiled, but his happiness was soon clouded by the memory of their current situation.

"I won't do it" Yuuri said suddenly, leaving Wolfram a little puzzled.

"Huh?"

"I won't do what they are asking for, Wolf. you are the only one I ever want to touch" Yuuri said with a small smile and a lot of determination. He saw the worry on Wolfram's eyes before, he had seen it ever since that meeting. This was hard, it was probably only going to get worse for now on, but he had made up his mind, and there was no way he would do something like that. Not ever. Not to Wolfram.

"Can you honestly tell me that the sleeping homophobic inside of you doesn't wish to know how it would feel like with a woman?" Wolfram regretted those words the second they were out of his mouth. Yuuri had been so kind, he knew that his words spoke the truth in Yuuri's heart, but even though he knew, he had to ask.

"I wish you'd never had to learn those words, Wolf" Yuuri said referring to the word _homophobic, _that was a word from Earth, a word that did defined him until he knew better, until he knew Wolfram and until he really got to know himself. Such horrible words, should never had crossed to the other world.

"It can't be helped wimp... Just answer me would you?" Wolfram said on a softer tone. Somehow he understood how Yuuri felt about some of the influence Earth had on Shin Makoku through him. He also knew that Yuuri was no longer defined by that word. But you have to understand, a heart as wounded as Wolfram's was, takes years to heal, takes years to completely trust again. So even if he knew, he needed to ask and he needed an honest answer.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. At some point I've wondered if it would be any different to have sex with someone else. But only because I've wondered if it would be different to do it without love" Wolfram looked away from Yuuri, digesting his words. At least he had gotten the kind of answer that he wanted, besides, it would be a lie to say he hadn't made himself the same question, how it would be to have raw, emotionless, animal sex; but it was a doubt that didn't needed to answered. He loved Yuuri so deeply and for so long.

Unconsciously, Wolfram's body started to drift away from his husband's and so did his gaze.

That little gesture woke up something on the bottom of Yuuri's heart. The images of a long forgotten memories flashed through Yuuri's eyes, well, at least it was a memory he wanted to forget. All those years ago, during the fight with Shinou inside of his heart, the fight he discovered to be really against himself, he had seen Wolfram walking away from him without looking back. Was that still a possibility? If only he could transmit the feeling he had in that moment to Wolfram, if only that could make his husband understand the true love he had discovered that day.

"I wouldn't change you for the world Wolfram, you know that" Yuuri said with a mixture of love and hurt on his voice. That made Wolfram trust his words on some weird way, it wasn't that he wanted to ever see Yuuri hurting, but the fact of Yuuri being hurt like that made him believe him. Sadly, that only rose some really conflicting feelings on the Prince Consort, who was reminded of his tittle, much to his dismay. Forgetting himself for a moment, the weigh of the burden that a country means, fell on his shoulders. Because despite his bratty self, despite his own feelings, when all was said and done, Wolfram was still a loyal subject to his kingdom.

"Yuuri, I know you love me, but there's more at stake here that just me... Even if you don't want to do it, you _are_ the King... eventually you'll have to provide an heir. They'll offer you good women, I could make sure..." Yuuri rolled his eyes and decided to shut his husband up in the only way he knew wouldn't get him a half hour scolding. In other words, he kissed him.

Wolfram blinked confusedly a few times looking at his husband with a mixed expression. It definitely wasn't the moment to be doing something like that. However, when the anger was about to made his way into Wolfram's brain, his synaptic process was abruptly interrupted by Yuuri's trade mark goofy smile. That smile managed to break Wolfram any time, he hated the wimp for that.

_What the..._ Wolfram was about to voice his thoughts when Yuuri's expression changed to a serious, yet kind one, and pushing away of their embrace to grab Wolfram by both his shoulders he said:

"I don't care if they offer a thousand women, I don't care if the threaten me with my position, I don't even care if the future of Shin Makoku is at risk, Wolf. All that matters to me right now is _us._ No matter what happens form now on, I won't leave you, get it?"

That _us _mixed up somewhere in Yuuri's speech was music in Wolfram's ears. When a simple choice of word began meaning that much to the fierce soldier? he didn't know. But then again, he didn't care.

"As if you could get rid of me that easily"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>So how was it guys? like it so far? hate it? any suggestion or requests? I feed on comments for inspiration you know?<p>

But anyways, in this chapter there was a little more lemon for ya, but it's really little and not very detailed, sorry about that, I didn't felt on a "smexy" mood while writing it, I'll probably get back to this chapter once I finish the story and add some details to that scene and see if I can do anything to fix the odd pace of it.


	6. The disadvantages of being the Daikenja

Hi guys! I know it took me way longer than I wanted to update, but I'm not really sure how long, I kinda lost track of time with all the things that happened lately in my life. Anyway, I'm really starting to get offended by you guys putting this story on your favs but not leaving me any reviews! Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that you think my story is worth being on your favorites, but as a writer I could really use some feedback and when you don't review is like you're saying the story is not worth taking the time to leave a comment. Finishing my antics now and on to next chapter's preview :D

"_Okay, so now it's our turn to play the part of the french stork"_

"_To play the what now?"_

"_Never mind, just get Anissina in here... quietly"_

Read and review guys!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The disadvantages of being the Daikenja<strong>

"I think I'm starting to understand how Wolfram feels. How long have we been traveling?" Murata's face was beginning to turn a dark shade of green. The Sennyo island was further away than he remembered. Or maybe his current body was just not meant for this kind of thing.

"I wish I could tell you we are getting closer Geika, but frankly I lost my sense of direction about four days ago" Yozak leaned against a truck and looked at the sea. Water was all they had seen for weeks and it was starting to get dreary. If he hadn't been a trained soldier he would have lost his mind the first week, after they stopped seeing **anything** but sea.

"I wonder if Shibuya is eating Mama-san's curry right now" Murata had been dreaming, literally dreaming, about Miko's curry for about three days now. Being their mission top secret, they couldn't take too many people with them, only the the ones necessary to keep the ship floating and underway. That meant they had to give up the idea of bringing a cook with them, and honestly, the sailors's cooking was barely edible.

They sighed and looked at the orange looking sky. The sun was starting to set and the clear water reflected beautiful waves of orange and purple. Well, it had been beautiful the first couple of days, now it was just a bittersweet display that left them yearning to see the sun setting **On. Land**.

When Murata was about to turn around to go lay down on his cabin he noticed something he had been looking for since they reached that part of the sea. As the sun continued to make his way down like it was going to drown at sea, something odd happened. the sun began looking like a half moon, like something was covering a part of it, and the more it descended, the more it hid.

"What is that?" Yozak spoke up and turned to see the enormous smile on Murata's face. "That's the island Yozak, we're finally here!" he said exited with the idea of getting off the damned ship. But then Murata remembered exactly where they were and the smile was abruptly erased from his face.

"Oh dear Shinou, we're here" he muttered to himself. Shinou, who had been _sleeping_ for a couple of days to save his energy, felt it was time to come out and mock his Daikenja a little.

"You called for me?" The little former King appeared from only he knows where and jumped to Murata's right shoulder. The fun was about to start and there was no way he would miss that. They would reach the island that same night if they didn't stop, but Murata was not mentally prepared for it yet, so he ordered the ship to stop for the night, not minding the horror look on the captain's face when he saw the miniature blond king still standing on Murata's shoulder.

Once he did that and commanded Yozak to stay alert for any approaches of the sennyo people, he retreat to his cabin and let himself fall on the bed, Shinou barely had time to jump to the bed before being crushed by the obviously bigger body.

"I thought you were prepared for this" he said patting Murata's head. His hand was so small it tickled Murata a little. "I am, I just need one night of calm before I go" he said turning around to stare at the ceiling. He definitely did not wanted to do it. He had sworn he would only go back to that island if it was on a casket. But Yuuri and Wolfram were worth the sacrifice, he had to keep remembering himself that.

He was the moon, he had been born to follow the sun and that sun was Yuuri, he had taken them into a new era of peace, he had seen him for more than just the previous names of his soul, he was kind and compassionate and had been through so much. So there was no choice! He'd have to man up and do this, the next day he would go see the sennyo people.

"You seem determined" Shinou said in a sarcastic tone.

"You are a nuisance" Murata answered trying to hit Shinou with a pillow.

"I am going to have a blast watching you tomorrow" the miniature former king said, disappearing after and leaving Murata with the feeling of needing a bigger, much more alive lover. But well, there's only so much you can do against destiny, right?

Dawn came before Murata had time to process the idea and they were back on motion. The ship was moving very slowly, at their command, since the only way of actually knowing you reached the island is crashing against it.

When the water began being less and less deep, Yozak, Murata and mini Shinou left the ship on a small boat with enough supplies for the two living people of the party to survive for a couple of days. once they reached the shore something really amazing happened before their eyes.

Like it was a mirage, the island appeared slowly, letting itself be seen completely only when the boat actually touched the white sand. "It never ceases to amaze me" Shinou said jumping to the open palm Murata was holding up for him.

"What kind of magic is this?" Yozak asked while assuring the boat to a palm looking three near the water. "None that you know about, not even we are sure" Murata answered and leaned to help the spy on his task of getting the supplies out of the boat and setting the tent.

Their real journey would begin at night, they had to climb a quite scary looking mountain, on top of which, as far as Yozak understood, was the main village. No one had told him much about this mission and what he knew was from his own conclusion and plain eavesdropping, he was a spy after all.

There was a couple of things clear, the objective of this trip was to somehow help the Maou and his bratty husband with their obvious problem of not being able to produce an heir. Also, whatever they were going to do, the Great Sage was not happy about it. Finally, once they left the island, their work would not be done, there was more to the plan that had to take place back in Shin Makoku, but he had no idea what they were supposed to do. He had even received strict orders not to tell anyone, specially not Conrart or Gwendal, about their departure.

"So Geika, any clues as what to expect?" he said once they finished with the tent and were starting to make something to eat. "Expect green" Murata said, his eyes hypnotized by the flames dancing on the little bonfire he had made.

Seriously hoping the Sage hadn't completely lost his mind after hearing such a reply, Yozak decided it was best to just drop the subject.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Oh please, you have got to be kidding me" Gwendal hissed under his breath remembering himself, for the hundredth time **how in hell** did the castle ended up filled with all those children.

Now really, if you thought about it, the real problem were not the children, it had taken about two or three weeks for them to adjust to the castle, their respective teachers and all of what was new to them. After that, they had calmed down enough for life to be bearable. So what was the problem then?

It was how the so called _adults_ would act around the kids.

To be honest, in Gwendal's opinion, there really wasn't a clearly defined line between them, specially when it came to Anissina, Günter and his mother. Gisela remained her sergeant self, only softer, while Conrart somehow seemed to be handling everything just fine, even when he had ended up with the only boy who actually didn't wanted to be there.

There was one difference though, one he would never dare to admit to no one but himself, the children, specially the smallest of the bunch, were just plain adorable. But that has nothing to do with anything, right?

After a few seconds lost in his thoughts Gwendal remembered why he was upset in the first place. Günter had chosen, in a very risky move if he may add, a member of one of the then noble families as his student, not just any noble family, but the von Grantz family, known for not being so fond of the Maou or mazokus in general for that matter. And to top it off, he wasn't paying much attention to the kid.

It turned out that Alphonse had a natural talent for divination, something nobody saw coming considering no one in his lineage had devoted his life to that sort of marioku, or at least it wasn't in any records. This wasn't a bad thing of course, but Ruth needed much more attention and her lessons weren't as advanced, which leaving young Alphonse with a lot of free time, that he had decided to spend pestering Gwendal, in Gwendal's words, of course.

It had been about a month and a half since the Royal Couple's departure and they weren't expected for at least another three or four weeks. It was a long time to leave a country without it's rulers, specially if said rulers were in a whole other world, but they hadn't taken a break months and Yuuri hadn't seen his family in almost a year. Even before that, Gwendal knew Yuuri only visited them for a couple of hours to then come back, to compensate the time gap. Summing up, they both deserved it, specially after the past events.

Anyway, since the kids arrived when they left, it meant little Alphonse had been lurking around Gwandal's office since about a week after that.

Now there he was again, seated with his gaze lost in some undefined spot in between a stuffed zebra, or something of that sort, and a lion... you could say a feline... without being completely wrong.

"Are you aware this is a private office, young von Grantz?" Gwendal said with not so well hidden disdain.

"But is so pretty! This piggy is really cute" answered poor unaware Alphonse

"It's a bear..."

"..."

When Conrart and his students passed by the open door of Gwendal's study, a familiar silence was filling the room. The sight in front of him: Gwendal frowning and holding his head in one hand like he was about to get a headache, and Alphonse, holding some sort of stuffed...mammal, that's all you could say for sure. The child had a particular questioning look while looking at the knitted animal, which pretty much gave the entire story of what had just happened away.

"Well hello there. Alphonse, would you like to do some training with me and the guys?" Conrart said, receiving a couple of _you saved me_ looks from the two silent occupants of the room.

Conrart knew his older brother very well and he was used to play with kids ever since Wolfram was born, so he didn't mind taking this particular sort of trouble off of his brother's shoulders.

As the four of them walked away from Gwendal's study, probably because of Conrart remembering when he got his children skills, the image of his younger brother got set on his mind. There was something bothering him about the past events, aside from all there was to be bothered about with the simple fact, there was something just not adding up, and when he wanted to ask for Yozak's help to look into it, the red headed spy had just vanished completely from the face of the earth. Not that something like that didn't happened often, but it had been too sudden, even for Yozak.

"You know something is wrong, don't you?"

"Wha..." The two brothers had somehow gotten ahead of them and Conrart was just walking with Alphonse by his side. When he spoke, the expression on those young big blue eyes had drastically changed to one of a person who has lived much more than the kid should have.

"What do you mean?" Conrart said after regaining his composure, trying to show his usual calmed smile.

"I know what is really happening on this castle, Conrart"

Conrart's smile faded

"I know why we were all sent here. Don't worry I'm not interested on becoming my father's puppet to gain control of this country. But something big is about to happen Conrart, I saw it before we came here, I don't know what it is, but it will change my destiny, all of our destinies. That's why I came"

"You saw...?"

"Alphonse, Conrat! Come on, hurry up! We already have the training swords" the youngest of the Coleridge brothers shouted from the end of the hallway. Alphonse, hearing the call of his new friend, ran to get his sword, laughing like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Who is that kid..."

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

In an island that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, or maybe at the ends of the universe, under the biggest, brightest full moon you could imagine, the actual reincarnation of the Great Sage was searching through some of the oldest memories of his soul from some very valuable information, though he found no way out of his current situation. He had found himself in a very _vertical_ situation.

When the sun had set and after a very short nap the three men started their journey once more. The climbing was harder than it seemed, it was a very high cliff and Yozak wondered how the hell did this sennyo guys came down from it, or if they ever did actually.

Shinou was pretty much enjoying the ride. Since he was so small he was being carried by Murata in his front pocket, and while some dirt and small pieces of rock would sometimes fall on top of him, he was, by far, the most comfortable of the three.

The nearer they were to the top, the more Yozak though he could hear something odd, like a buzzing sound, but louder. Was it possible that bearbees lived in this faraway land too? Well all he knew to expect was _green _so he really didn't know.

Yozak was climbing ahead and he was bound to Murata by a rope, in case he'd fall. So he was first to reach the top and actually see what was expecting them up there.

The terrain was surprisingly flat once you got to the top, and right in front of them there was a city all right. One like he had never seen before. When it is true that amongst the mazoku you can find great variety of tribes(1), none of them possessed a living place like this one. All buildings seemed to have been created by nature itself, and green was definitely the predominant color.

A singular house caught Yozak's attention first, probably because it was the one nearest to the cliff. It was actually a giant mushroom that, judging by size and quantity of windows, held a two-story house, big enough for a family of four.

Then the spy's eyes where caught by the streets, or could you call them that? There were roads, that was for sure, made of some sort of mosaic of different colored stones. It was beautiful, but the wierd thing was that not a single footprint could be seen on them. Now that he thought about it, there was not a single person in sight. What the hell was this place?

"Hey Yozak, don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm kinda hanging over here"

Murata's voice woke Yozak up and remembered him they haven't actually finished climbing yet. He was pretty comfortable, literally hanging from the edge of a cliff, besides, the surprise of what he saw was enough to make him forget his uncomfortable state. But apparently the Sage felt differently.

"This place is amazing! But... where are all the people? The houses seem well kept, it can't be abandoned" Yozak said with a hint of excitement on his voice, actually he used a mix of his _working voice_ and his normal one.

Murata sighed and limited himself to point in a particular direction. Both the eyes of the Original King and those of the spy followed the finger's direction instinctively.

Normally when a city or a village is located at the top of a mountain, you'll find that it is built following the characteristics of the specific mountain, so it goes up and down accordingly. Well, this wasn't the case. It was as if the final portion of the mountain had been chopped off, leaving a completely even field of about a hundred km², pretty big actually. There was only one lifting of the ground, in what seemed to be the center of the city, in which direction the Sage was pointing.

As if they were hypnotised by the energy coming from that direction, they started walking the apparently untouched roads until the reached what seemed to be the city's square. On it's center there was the most splendid building Yozak had ever seen. Not because of his size or it's architecture, but because of _what_ it was made _of._

It was a beautiful, gigantic willow of the most impressive green that would have competed and maybe even won against Lady Cheri's or Wolfram's emerald eyes. Enormous roots formed a set of stairs that led to the entrance, a set of twin doors of carved wood, the same wood of the trunk itself. The multiple windows all along front had no glass on them, but some sort of transparent resinous material. Beautiful pictures of winged creatures where formed between wood and leaves all along the sides of both windows and doors. The most impressive feature was that it seemed as though the tree was that way, not thanks to the interference of man, but because it was simply that way to begin with.

"Geika, where are we really...?"

Yozak question was never going to be answered, but as if it was planned all along before Murata could even open his mouth, the buzzing sound from before came back, only ten times louder.

"Run! Hide, now!"

It was clearly an order, and reluctantly Yozak obeyed, when he noticed the Sage had no intention of following his own command. He hid behind what seemed to be a large bush-bench-morphed-kind-of-thing, several meters away from the big tree, and waited while the sound became louder and louder, never loosing sight of the Sage, who looked ready to embrace death.

All at once all the windows and the twin doors opened and out of them came flying out... wait, flying?

Yozak rubbed his eyes once, twice, the sight did not change. His eyes were not tricking him. To Yozak it was like this: take Lord von Christ, Wolfram's entire elite guard of bishounens, and pretty much all of the mazoku top ten beauties of the male gender and paint them completely in dark green, including their waist length hair; add cat's eyes and giant butterfly's wings, and dress them in tiny loincloth made out of leaves, and there you have it. Well, pretty much...

What looked like one or two hundreds of them were out of building in less than a minute. All at once every cat like eye was on the Sage.

A moment of complete silence.

Yozak was about to jump out of his hiding place to rescue the Sage when something unexpected happened.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kya! The soukoku is back, he's back!"

After the first Günter-seeing-Yuuri-naked scream, the sky was filled with squeals and cries of joy. Like a stampede of animals in heat all of the green fairy like men threw themselves at Murata, hugging him in a way that would make Cheri's hugs seem harmless, trying to kiss him and pulling his legs and arms, not really minding if they broke the guy in half.

"What the... What in Shinou's name are those?" Yozak said standing up in disbelief, not longer caring if he was caught or not.

"I would not say my name has anything to do with the matter, but they, my dear spy, are the sennyo people"

Suddenly startled by the tiny, yet solemn voice of the Original King, currently standing in his shoulder, Yozak took a step back. Shinou then jumped to the bush-bench and with a hand of his right hip he turned around to see the show. A small and wicked smile formed on his face. It wasn't that he liked his beloved being touched all over by hundreds of men, but seeing the Daikenja so flustered was something you don't get to see everyday.

"More importantly, is time for us to disappear. Unfortunately, they will not receive us with such kindness as they did to my Daikenja"

Murata was left alone between the green madness.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) This is a reference to the story of the original novel of Kyou Kara Maou, at the moment of Yuuri's coronation, various tribes or <em>species<em> of mazoku are shown, and not all of them are human shaped. Those of you who read the first novel know what I mean, and if you haven't I strongly recommend that you do, they are really good ;)

Okay, this chapter is kinda weird in a way, I'm not sure in what way, maybe the paragraphing or the pace? If any of you feel the same way as me, please, any constructive criticism is more than welcomed.


	7. Planting the seed

Okay guys, so this story is supposed to be on hiatus while I finish _The two of me, _but you know how this works, when you're trying to finish a story inspiration always comes to make a new one. Well, in this case, it came to me in the form of chapter seven of this story. I don't think I will be updating after this until I do finish _The two of me_, but whatever, my muse obviously never agrees with me, we'll have to wait and find out. For all intents and purposes, this story will continue on hiatus, but if you have any guesses on what exactly Murata and Shinou are up to, I could consider giving you some sort of virtual cookie in the meantime, if you guess correctly of course ;)

_Fairies?"_

"_Yes, or at least a very annoying equivalent"_

_he shook his head trying to shake away the memories_

R & R ! ^^

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Planting the seed<strong>

After about half an hour of searching for an appropriate hiding spot, Shinou and Yozak found a small cave at the north side of the mountain. Technically they were under the city, and Yozak was a bit worried about getting caught by the green Günters, but Shinou assured him that, as long as they weren't in the city itself, he could easily hide their presence.

Yozak was also concern for the well being, not to say survival, of the Great Sage, he tried to reassure himself thinking that, if Shinou had left him there, he was probably going to be okay, but lets face it, Shinou was a prankster, and this wouldn't be the first time one of his jokes would get out of hand.

"I believe you are waiting for an explanation my dear spy" the tiny voice came from Yozak's backpack, on which miniature Shinou had decided to sit. Yozak thought for a moment on how to phrase his answer. So he tried being as respectful as posible, being that his wasn't his forté, when he said "You could say that I am, but am I going to get one?"

Shinou stood from his spot and tried to establish a mental connection with the Sage. The outcome, he was still in one piece. Having gained that information, he looked at the redheaded man in front of him.

"Well, that depends on what question you want answered" the ever so cryptic original king stared at the confused spy, who was really beginning to hate the blond miniature. He was Shinou and all, and his jokes were funny as hell, but even Yozak's patience had it's limits. He decided he would have to make simple questions, in hopes that at least one was answered in not-puzzle-way.

"Geika is trying to obtain something from those people, isn't he?" he asked while making sure his lucky dress was at hand. Shinou smirked to himself, he liked this game, "twenty questions" the Sage called it. He liked it because avoiding to answer was entertaining, and annoying people as doing so was even more lovely.

"Well, I am not sure if you could call what we want in such a simple manner" Okay, so Shinou was playing with him, Yozak accepted the unspoken challenge and proceeded to make his next question.

"I do believe that Geika doesn't wish to be here, why is that?" He asked in a joking manner, although the answer to this question was very important to him, he liked the Sage a lot. He was the only one in that shared his sense of humor, if something happened to him, with whom would he made fake relationships up for the love poll with?

Shinou laughed at the question, this was actually something he had no problem sharing, in fact, he had been waiting for the opportunity to come up for him to spill the beans. He comfortably sat next to the fire and began the telling of one of the most amusing stories, at least in his opinion.

"I all began over four thousand years ago, I'm sure my Sage has already told you about our first discovery of this island" After receiving an affirmative nod from Yozak, he continued. "Well, back then soukokus were considered to be a bad omen even in, what now is, my Great Demon Kingdom. Even after myself and my Sage defeated the Shoushu, the stigma was difficult to brake" Shinou's eyes were lost in the fire for a second, that memory hurt him still. "But here, the matter is completely different. This island has been secluded for the rest of the world since the beginning of history, as far a we are concerned, and never had any contact with such a stigma. Apparently, it is said in one of the local myths, that a great god, with both back hair and eyes, was the founder of this tribe and the maker of this island"

Yozak nodded in understanding, that explained the Günter-squealing-over-his-Haika reaction. "The first time we came here we meet the exact same people that you saw today. While ours, demon's lives are longer than human's, they Sennyio people have outlived us all. We don't know what the secret is to their long lives, but they live as least ten times more than us" Yozak eyes widened, that was a **lot **of years.

"That is why I was certain they would recognize the Sage's soul, even if his body is no longer the same. If they hadn't we would have been in serious problems" Shinou paused, thinking of the possibilities and Yozak, sensing the pause had been too long decided to go ahead and ask "Why?"

Shinou bursted into laughter, leaving Yozak perplexed, and then continued. "The Sennyo people do not only resemble lord von Christ as far as their personalities are concerned, but also in their fighting abilities. Further more, each of their magical powers can be compared to those of lord von Voltaire, or my descendant" Shinou's eyes glittered in the thought of the possible battle, while Yozak swallowed hard on the idea. So fighting this guys was like fighting two hundred monsters with not only outstanding sword skills, but also the power to burn you to ashes or bury you alive. That was a fight he was willing to skip. But that still left one question unanswered.

"But why does Gaika hate them so much?" Shinou just gave him a look that said _think about it a little_, and the wheels on Yozak's brain started to move. This guys were like Günter, only that their object of affection was the Sage instead of the kiddo. Two hundred squealing, nose bleeding, half naked, hysterically hugging Günters...

"Oh..."

"Yes"

Shinou might have put a barrier so that their presences weren't sensed by the Sennyo, but the fit of hysterical laughter that echoed in the cave walls would have probably gave them away, if on the top of the mountain a very loud party hadn't been occurring. On the honor of the Soukoku God, of course.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Conrart had been wandering around the castle all night. He was worried about the von Grantz kid. He wanted to play catch with Yuuri or maybe have a talk with Yozak to calm his nerves. But neither of the necessary people were there. That only rose more suspicion on his heart. There are coincidences on everybody's lives every once in a while, yes. But for some reason, to those chosen by Shinou, coincidences didn't exist.

"I see you are worried Conrart, care to have a chat" the soft voice came from somewhere behind him, and soon Conrart saw his old teacher come out of the shadow.

"Günter, you're up late" he said, showing his usual smile. They walked side by side without saying a word until they reached Conrart's office. Once they were inside they quietly sat and stared at each other through the candlelight.

"I think I know what is bothering you Conrart" Günter said with his eyes fixated on the lit candle. Conrart had somewhat been expecting this since they meet on the hallway. Günter´s attitude has changed since Yuuri's appearance, and he would only get this serious when something was wrong.

"Alphonse told me about his visions too, short after his arrival" Conrart´s breath was stopped for a second, that, he wasn't expecting. It was late at night, but he still felt the need to stand up and check the hallway for any unwanted listeners. After that was done he rested his back against a wall and tried to think this out.

"Aren't you worried this could be a threat to His Majesty, Günter?" Conrart was relieved to see Günter shake his head, if someone was overprotective over Yuuri, that was his lavender haired teacher. "I was called by Ulrike to the shrine the day after the children arrived. You might not know about this, I was told not to talk about it unless necessary. She doesn't know exactly how, but the appearance of Alphonse is somehow linked to the kingdom's destiny"

At that point Günter made a pause, probably for dramatic effects, but Conrart was not in the mood for games, or waiting for that matter. "I thought Shinou had left the kingdom on Yuuri's hand and wasn't going to interfere anymore" he said starting to loose his temper.

"This is not Shinou's doing, at least not completely his. But don't worry. Ulrike assured me Heika's wellbeing has nothing to do with this. That aside, I sense great kindness on the kid, he has a beautiful soul and has been blessed with the gift of divination. He adores king Yuuri and the kingdom, I would think he would have prefered to train with you to become one of His Majesty's bodyguards more than to learn with me" Günter finished with a bit of hurt in his voice.

Conrart walked to the side of his former teacher and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you believe in the kid then I will do the same. It's probably what Yuuri would have wanted anyway"

They echxanged a smile and Günter began telling Conrart about the many ways in which Alphonse had amazed him in the last few weeks. He had to train in order to control his gift, divination was a tricky thing when you didn't had control over it. What dreams or vision show to you is not always a prediction in itself, but a way of _telling something_, the trick was into know how to interpret them. Conrart also shared his experience with the Coleridge brothers. The eldest wasn't all that fond of the Maou at the start, because of all the stories he had heard about the King wanting to steal away children from their parents to make one of them his heir. He had soon understood that it wasn't the case at all. Both brothers had proven to be quite skilled at swordsmanship, and teaching them brought back Conrart to those days in which he would teach Wolfram how to hold a sword.

They laughed and talked for hours, like they had never before actually, and soon dawn came to join them. As they were retreating to their respective bedrooms something made Conrart shiver.

"Heika should be arriving soon" said Günter who felt a similar chill, only he knew it was Yuuri's energy approaching them.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"The kiddo doesn't know we're here, and he's going to be returning to the castle in about a week, we need to head back soon if we want to come back in time" Yozak said as dawn of the third day in the cave arrived. He had food enough to last a couple more days, since he had been smart enough to eat as little as possible since day one. Water on the other hand was becoming scarce. He could handle that but he was worried about the Sage's situation. Thanks to one of Shinou's little tricks they had been able to actually see what the Sage was doing the night before.

On one of the little pots Yozak has brought for the journey, Shinou managed to project what the Sage was seeing, in other words, they saw through his eyes. However, to conserve his energy they could only see about five minutes and they had no audio to backup the image. It was something like this:

He was in a large bath that looked more like a lagoon surrounded and roofed by trees, with the moonlight as only source of light when four naked green men appeared from out of nowhere and threw themselves at the Sage. He fought back and the image began jumping up and down and became blurry due to the steam actually coming out of the men's bodies. A fifth green man appeared from behind and grabbed the Sage by the waist immobilizing him and then the image began to shiver. When the Sage looked back a glint of lust could be seen on the man's eyes...

Then the water became just water again. It was left unknown if the Sage's nonexistent virginity had been left untouched. Yozak actually felt he would have preferred to be fighting the Sennyo rather than to stand next to Shinou, who at that moment started emitting a golden, very threatening aura. It had been decided then and there, that they would be going to get the Sage if he didn't came back by morning, Sennyo or not. Besides, the ship was still waiting for them, and they weren't sure how much drinkable water they had left.

Shinou wasn't paying attention to the spy at all. He was more concerned about _**his Sage**_ at the moment. One thing was to harass him, but another was to mess with _**his**_ property. But then something he wasn't expecting for at least another week happened. He sensed Yuuri's energy approaching their world.

"Oh no... this is bad" he said to himself. Almost immediately he sensed Murata calling for him on his thoughts.

"_What the hell! Shibuya isn't supposed to be back for another week" _he said to Shinou in his thoughts. "_This is a big problem my Sage, do you have it yet?" _he answered in the same manner. Oblivious to the mental conversation stood Yozak staring a the miniature King who seemed to me lost in space.

"_Very well then, meet us here, we have no time to waste" _Shinou then looked at the puzzled expression on Yozak's face and began examining their surroundings. There was no source of water big enough to carry them, so they would have to thing of another means of transportation.

"Yozak, I need you to go to the shore and let the ship know they can come back without us and be back here in less than an hour, are you capable of doing that?" Yozak nodded and began climbing down the mountain without another word, as he understood Shinou's question wasn't at all a question, but an order.

Soon after Ken was climbing down to the little cave , he would have probably ran if he could, but it's difficult to do that in a vertical line. "I'm here, we need to leave NOW, they won't take long to find me" he said when he found Shinou expecting him, now in his full form. "Where is Yozak?"

"He should be here soon. We need to leave immediately, there is no time to travel through sea" Shinou said looking at the still lit fire in the middle of the cave. Murata's eyes widened and he gulped down understanding what Shinou was planning to do, like the past two days hadn't been enough. When that thought was making his way out of his head a set of red head appeared on the cave entrance.

"Geika you're back! Everything is ready Shinou Heika" There was absolutely no time to discuss or explain the plan since Yuuri's energy was entering the atmosphere as they spoke.

"Take my hand" said Murata and Yozak obeyed, then Shinou took the Sage's free hand and closed his eyes. This was going to require most of his energy, specially after being away from the shrine for so long. The small flame started to grow and shine with a bluish light, similar to the fire that's produced with methane gas. Yozak quickly understanding what was happening and had just enough time to grab his bag, the one with his lucky dress in it, before the fire filled the entire cave and transported them back to Shin Makoku. As they were leaving Murata swore he heard a loud squeal saying _the soukoku is gone!_

Being transported through fire was quite an experience, interesting and all, but Yozak thought at that moment that he would NEVER try it again. For a moment he thought he had been burnt to death, it sure had felt that way.

Slowly the figures in front of them became clearer and the three men found four women staring at them in awe. They had appeared on the castle's kitchen, more specifically on the fire that was cooking the soup for lunch, and of course, they had knocked it over.

"Geika!" Doria squealed and took a step back.

"Shinou Heika!" Lasagna also squealed and took two steps back.

Yozak sensing the tension in the air let go of the Sage's hand and walked over to the maids, that at that moment remembered to pick up their jaws from the ground.

"Yozak! What on Shin Makoku...!" Doria started asking and was cut short by the spy giving her a wink and putting one finger on his lips, like telling them this was top secret. They all nodded and proceeded to exit the kitchen, to dumbfounded to speak. As they were heading out Yozak whispered on Sangria's ear "If you don't say a word about this, I promise I'll let you in in a juicy secret regarding the Sage's love life"

To that she smiled to then ran off of the kitchen, eager to tell this last piece of information with her friends. Murata sighed and let himself fall on a chair, Shinou was back on miniature mode and looked a bit transparent, that had been a bad decision, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After having a little silent conversation with Shinou, making sure he was all right, Murata stood up.

"Okay, so now it's our turn to play the part of the french stork" he said smiling evilly, it had been a while since he had last smiled, and she was all too happy that, for then on, he wasn't going to be the one suffering.

"To play the what now?" asked Yozak completely unaware of what stork was, or France for that matter. Murata pondered about explaining the children's story to his friend, but there was no time. Yuuri was already at the castle somewhere, that energy was unmistakable.

"Never mind, just get Anissina in here... quietly"

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Anissina was reading some of her notes about her latest rejected invention, turns out it had blown up because it over heated while receiving Gwendal's marioku. She would have to come up with some sort of cooling device for the next try.

As everybody else she felt the Maou's presence when he made his entrance, apparently on his private baths, but she was in no rush to greet him, so she remained on her lab, and continue to make notes about Teach-me-to-smile-kun version 2.0, an invention she was asked to create by Cheri, to obviously use on Gwendal.

She was about to put the notebook down and head to the garden to have a cup of tea when Yozak bursted her door open. She was taken aback by the action, but made no move. "Yozak, what brings you here?" The answer she received was definitely unexpected. The Great One and The Great Sage were requesting her presence... in the kitchen?

Once she and Yozak made it to the kitchen quick explanations were made, hoping nobody would come barging in on them, they had to be sneaky, and this was just the beginning. Anissina and Murata had their work assigned for them first, they had only a few days to create the compound, hopefully in the form of a small pill or a tasteless liquid. Shinou had some investigating to do, and he was all too happy to comply, even more he gave the task to himself and allowed no comment about it. Then it was all up to Yozak, his part was the more difficult, the actual planting of the seed, more like planting of the substance on the chosen one's food everyday without being noticed, an ideal task for the experienced spy.

They left the kitchen without another word and agreed to meet again later that afternoon on Anissina laboratory, because no one would go looking for then there. Actually, no one would go there, period.

If everything went as planned, they could see the results of their work in less than a month.

.

.

.


	8. A flying Wolfram!

Hello everyone, I'm finally updating something.

I know this probably isn't what you were expecting me to update, since this story is still supposed to be on hiatus, but I really wanted to update something and this was halfway done from before. I won't get into too much detail but I do want to apologize for disappearing for so long. On to next chapter's preview then!

"_Well now captain, don't ya think is our turn to tie the knot?"_

"_..."_

PD: I think my scenes division of this chapter is really odd, forgive me if you get confused

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A flying Wolfram !<strong>

Over a month had passed since the royal couple had returned and, at first, everything had been great. The quick trip to Earth had done wonders on their moods and they seemed renewed. Although it hadn't lasted much, after the piles of adoption letters began piling up, and the children's fathers started spreading rumors about who would be adopted and who wouldn't. Now they couldn't even play with one of the kids without creating a new rumor.

To make matters worse, the Prince Consort hadn't been feeling well since last Saturday and lets just say that it had been affecting his mood enormously. By Wednesday morning the whole castle's staff had decided to simply stay out of his way, fearing for their lives. It wasn't that weird, it was like having back the Wolfram from twenty years ago only this Wolfram's marioku was even more dreadful.

So far Wolfram had snapped on the maids, the soldiers, the gardeners, the tailors, the healers and, of course, Dorcascos. And every one of them had at least a burned lock of hair as proof. Rumor had it that the prince had actually had a heated, for not say burnt, discussion with his oldest brother the past evening, something believed to have never been seen before. However, strangelyenough based on past events, the only one who seemed to have escaped Wolfram's anger was his husband.

Even though Gwendal and Conrart were having a difficult time dealing with this sudden setback on Wolfram's behavior, and even though the castle's staff was starting to get ulcers from stress; they all watched in silence what they believed was the Prince Consort's way of dealing with yet another tragedy on his life. From afar or first hand they had all seen how hard it had been to the royal couple to find happiness together. They believed there was only so much a person can take, and apparently Wolfram was at his breaking point.

The general worry was not ease by Gisela diagnosis once Yuuri caught Wolfram about to faint on their bedroom that day and had forced him to go see a medic. The green haired woman's response was easy, there was nothing wrong with Wolfram physically, so the harm was in his worn out spirit: emotional stress, she said.

Yuuri was on his office dealing with almost three times as much paperwork as normal. There were two reasons for that, one was Wolfram's absence, since he had became Prince Consort Wolfram had assumed several of the responsibilities of the Maou and today Yuuri had forced his husband to stay in bed. The other reason was the massive amount of adoption related letters that kept coming on a daily basis, despite the announcement made that there would be not such thing. Yuuri massaged one of his temples an sighed, trying to bring himself to read what he thought was the thousandth piece of paper he had picked up that day.

"You are starting to look like Gwendal, Yuuri" Conrart's voice came from the doorway with a chuckle. "You know? there is something we haven't done in a while" he pull out his hand that he had hidden behind his back, in them were two gloves and a baseball. Yuuri's face lightened in a second, shining with a glow Conrart haven't seen in quite some time. He felt a little bad for this long lost young boy that had been forced to grow up so fast.

"So how is he doing?" said Conrart throwing the ball to Yuuri once again, they had remained silence for over thirty minutes now. "Considering all that's happened I guess he's fine. I just don't know what to do to make him understand it's not his fault... ironic don't you think? now I'm the one trying to convince him that our relationship isn't wrong" he answered trying to make it sound like a joke when he threw the ball back at Conrart. But his godfather knew better, he could hear the bitterness in Yuuri's words, this wasn't easy on him either.

The problem for Yuuri wasn't that he was not able to provide an heir in his current marital state, it was that he had been banned from adopting another child, and Conrart knew how badly his king had wanted to feel like a father again since Greta left, now she had her own life, her own family, her own kingdom for Shinou's sake. Needless is to say how rare were her visits to Shin Makoku this days. Besides, Yuuri had been very young while raising Greta, and had never experienced the real feeling of wishing for a child of his own as an adult until just very recently, just to be taken away so soon.

"Remember how Greta always used to say she wanted siblings?... and she's aging so quickly..." Conrart walked to his king and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, there was no need for more words. They just stood there for a while, looking at the sun slowly setting on the horizon. Yuuri needed to let out his own hopeless feelings there, and come back to Wolfram's side. "I'll go with him now, Conrad. Thanks..." Conrart just smiled with his trade mark smile, that one that made Yuuri think somehow everything was going to be fine, as he watched his godson go.

Yuuri opened the door to their room trying not to make any noise, in case Wolfram was still sleeping. But he wasn't, he was sitting on the bed reading a small book. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Yuuri said while he walked to the closet to get his pajamas. "I told you I'm fine Yuuri! would you stop worrying so much?" Wolfram pouted and crossed his arms in front of him. Yuuri just sighed. At least the bratty attitude was still there, as long as it was there Yuuri could breath at ease.

He climbed to bed next to his husband and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "Are you sure you're okay Wolf? You almost haven't eaten this week and you look pale" Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri shoulder letting himself slide a little further down the bed. "I'm fine Yuuri, I just feel tired that's all, and I'm really not hungry"

Yuuri was about to scold his husband about having to eat at least a proper meal once a day when he noticed Wolfram had fallen deep asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled to himself thinking of how Wolfram managed to remain so child looking when he slept, no matter how many years passed. He adjust him on the bed and covered him up with the blankets with a smile. "Good night Wolf, I love you" he said and placed a soft kiss on Wolfram's forehead and doze off as well. He was truly exhausted, not only was the stress starting to get to him, but he had had to handle all the damage his husband's fire mood had done to the castle on the last couple of days.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

It was morning and the Bad Omen birds were acting as the most unwanted alarm clock for the Maou of Shin Makoku, who wanted, and thought he completely deserved, a few more hours of sleep. He sank his head into the pillow trying to avoid the sunlight that annoyingly filtered through the curtains. Then he extended his arm looking for the missing source of warmth that was supposed to be beside him. Realizing the spot next to him was empty he forced himself to open one eye. What he saw made him sat up in a jump.

Conrart was jogging around the courtyard of the castle when he hear a loud scream, it was Yuuri. He ran to the royal chamber. Another scream, now it was Wolfram's voice, and half the soldiers of the castle were running behind Conrart. A third scream, now it was both of them. Conrart saw Günter and Gwendal who were running from the opposite direction with another set of soldiers behind them, as they reached the double doors and opened them, ready to take out their swords. But they just stood there, looking at the panicking couple, and panicking a little themselves when they got the picture of just exactly what had made them scream.

"What are you all looking at? Get me DOWN!"

Wolfram was actually _floating_over the bed.

After the few seconds that took for Gwendal, Günter, Conrart and Yuuri to order the guards to leave and climb on the bed to try and reach Wolfram, the fire demon started to get royally pissed off, and that seemed to make him lose a little hight, but unfortunately for Gwendal, who being the tallest was closer to Wolfram, it also ignited his marioku.

A enormous flame was thrown to Gwendal, who only dodged it by half an inch. He stared in awe at his little brother who had just attacked him while Yuuri quickly put out the flaming carpet.

"Wolf! What's the matter with you? why did you do that?" Yuuri scolded while still concentrating his powers on the reluctant flames.

"I don't know... I didn't mean to do it..." Wolfram said with his eyes lost, Gwendal remembered all those times he got burned up when Wolfram was still learning to control his marioku, Conrart's thoughts were somewhere along the same line.

Conrart helped Wolfram down, actually, he held him down, just like a helium filled balloon, he was refusing to stay on the ground.

"Wolfram, are you saying you lost control over your marioku?" Conrart asked in a soft voice, Wolfram wasn't sure of what to answer, he tried calling upon his fire but to not avail, then Yuuri came closer and took Conrart's place on holding down his husband.

"Wolf..."

"I can't control it Yuuri... I don't know what's wrong..." Wolfram's voice was shaking. If there was one thing that had never betrayed him, never left him, it was his marioku. Yuuri looked at the two older brothers and took a deep breath.

"We'll get dressed, please have everyone meet us at the round table in half an hour"

Gwendal, Conrart and Günter nodded and left the room to fetch everyone close to the royal couple currently at the castle, including Gisela, a healer was probably going to be needed.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"I think we can explain it, Shibuya"

In the doorway to the round table stood, not only Murata and Shinou, but also Anissina, the last two smiling in quite a scary way. That combination could not possible we good news. After everyone was gathered in the room that was usually used to hold the conference of the ten nobles and everyone had taken their seat; well Wolfram was actually floating a little above his, held down by his husband's hand; Murata proceeded to clear his throat and look down, hiding his eyes with the reflection on his glasses. Yuuri swallowed heavily dreading what was going to come out of his friend's mouth.

"What Wolfram has been experiencing is neither a disease nor a curse." he paused dramatically, he was actually enjoying this so freaking much. "He hasn't lost the control of his marioku... It's simply that somebody else is controlling it unintentionally" The looks of concern were suddenly changed to confusion ones when the Sage looked up to Wolfram with a goofy smile that rivaled Yuuri's. "But you can't blame a few weeks old unborn baby for that, can you?" he added using his Murata Ken voice.

Wolfram's eyes widened to all their extent. Slowly a small smile began to form on the corner of his lips when he put a hand carefully over his stomach. But, as his glee increased, so did his distance to the ground. Up to the point when Yuuri had to grab him by one of his boots to keep him from hitting the room's ceiling.

Everybody was trying to overcome their speechless state. Unsure about understanding what had just been said and wondering if to be happy about the news or concerned. The first one to speak was Yuuri. "So you are trying to tell me that Wolfram is pregnant? With _my_child?" To that last remark Wolfram shot a glance at Yuuri like saying _Who else's would it be, idiot?._The good thing was that the brief upset on the blond's mood made him come a little lower, allowing Yuuri to grab him by the waist and anchor him to the floor.

Murata quickly changed back into Daikenja mode to answer Yuuri "Yes I am, you see Shibuya, far into the seas of the east there's a hidden island protected by very strong magic, it's neither marioku nor hojutsu, I guess you could call it _nature's__magic_. The thing is, you can't really see it until you hit against it, so it's very few people who know about it's existence. Shinou and I discovered it by accident four thousand years ago. In that island resides the Sennyo tribe"

"Fairies?"(1) Yuuri shouted briefly letting go of Wolfram for the astonishmentto rapidly hold him back down.

"Yes, or at least a very annoying equivalent" he shook his head trying to shook away the memories "Their tribe is constituted only by males, and just like us, they don't posses the capacity to bear children, since their lives are even longer than mazoku's they don't need to reproduce so often, but when they need or decide to, they use the herb compound we gave to Wolfram and perform a ritual in order to acquire the temporary capacity of doing so. We didn't know if it would work, so Lady Kavernikof and I modified it to increase the chances since we weren't able to perform the ritual"

"So that's why my husband is floating in the air. Does that mean...?"

"No, your child is not going to be green" No one really understood what the Sage said except from Yozak and Shinou who chuckled, receiving threatening glances from a very scary looking Gwendal. "I mean, your child wont be able to fly, nor will he have any of the abilities of the Sennyo tribe, the floating thing is just one of the side effects of the compound that affects only Lord von Bielefeld, not the baby. He or she will be just a regular three quarters mazoku, one quarter human"

"Or at list as normal as the child of the Maou and a powerful fire wielder could be" Shinou added almost inaudibly.

"_One_of the side effects?" Conrart stoop up from his seat looking like he was about to strangle the Sage and Shinou, dead or not. As everyone knows, he would almost never raise his voice, but at that moment he was resembling his older brother more than he would like to admit himself.

"There might be another side effects along the way, nothing that would put in danger his health or the baby's for that matter. Soon he wont be able to use his marioku and he'll probably experience more of the typical symptoms of pregnancy" While he was talking Anissina had stepped up and given Wolfram a little wooden box "Take one a of this every day before you go to sleep" she said with a smile. She was happy, truly happy for the couple, not to mention her modifications to the herb compound had been completely successful.

"So I... I'm really carrying Yuuri's baby?" Wolfram said with his voice trembling, tears starting to cloud his vision. Murata and Shinou gave a nod in response. Yuuri felt his husband's body start to shiver and turned him around to face him, to then embrace him lovingly. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri shoulder who could felt the clothing getting wet and warm with Wolfram's tears. Yuuri lifted his head and looked at Shinou and Murata with a truthfully grateful and soft smile.

"Thank you" he said running his fingers through the golden locks of his weeping husband and letting out a single tear that fell straight to the ground.

Everyone in the room locked their eyes on the happy couple smiling. Gwendal wrapped an arm around Anissina's shoulders as a sign of peace. Günter was sobbing dramatically and was being consoled by his adoptive daughter, Conrart and Yozak glanced at each other and shared a reconciling smile.

Not so long after, the endearing scene was broken by a cough from Gwendal, who, after a sudden realization, forced himself to get out of his cuteness high, to ask one question "Geika, would you care to explain to us exactly _how_is my little brother going to _give birth_to this child?"

Murata laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>.**  
><strong>.**  
><strong>.

**Omake:**

Earlier that morning...

Yozak was walking with the Sage and miniature Shinou to the castle, the sun was just raising and if they had made the math correctly, and the Sage always did, it was about time to made their appearance. Something had been bothering Yozak for a while now and, being the way he's always been, he decided to just bluntly ask

"Geika, how did you know Lord Brat was_the one_you needed to give the herbs to?"

If Murata would had been drinking something he would have spat it. He practically choke on his own saliva, but making an effort to remain calmed he just cleared his throat and answered

"_**I **_didn't" it wasn't really much of an answer but Yozak understood and tilted his head to the side trying to catch a look of the shrunk former king on the Sage's shoulder. The blue eyed blond just shrugged

"I _had_to look, we did not had enough herbs to waste on both of them" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world and rested a hand on Murata's temple for balance, he knew the Sage hated it when he did it, but that made it all the more fun.

"Yeah, but you didn't needed to watch through the _entire_thing two nights in a row!" Murata scolded leaving a wide eyed Yozak speechless, the Original King was really not the way the books described him. "But my Sage, where is the fun in that?" Shinou said nonchalantly.

Murata just sighed, they made the rest of the way in complete silence.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Sorry, I completely forgot to clarify this earlier, <em>sennyo<em>literally means _fairy _in Japanese, hence Yuuri's immediate understanding. If I'm not mistaken it can also be written _senjo_, although it is actually written 仙人 ( ←-I'm not sure if the japanese writing will show up on the site)


End file.
